Genies and Jinxes: Reboot
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Two years after finding Alaric on the street and taking him in, he and Al become almost like brothers. And one day they are tossed into a world of royalty, genies, wishes, and evil plots. Can Al and Rick overcome these strange new things or will they get into something they can't get out of? And will Alaric's jinxed life make things worse? (Reboot of original story.)
1. Finding Friends

**Hi! Welcome to a whole new start! I was rereading some of my stories and began thinking of how much I left out of some of my chapters, because I felt they were too long! Well, here is my chance to fix a few errors and add-on to one of my personal favorite stories that I have written.**

 **So if you are new to Alaric then please enjoy and feel free to read over the old version or check out some more fics of Alaric. If you aren't new to this, then please enjoy as well!**

 **Disney owns everything, but my own creations.**

* * *

Chapter One: Finding Friends

The sun was beginning to set and I was hungry. My usual bad luck had kicked in already and I was desperate for something, anything.

I glanced from Farouk to the apples on his stand and put a hand over my cramping stomach. I needed that apple. Grimacing at the pain that erupted in my gut I inched closer to the stall, my fingers twitching in reflex. I had learned how to swipe things without being noticed in the week I had been in Agrabah. The merchants here were more relaxed and lazy than those I had seen in other places. Maybe they didn't feel the need to be more alert or maybe things here weren't like the ones at the last place I had been. Then again, I hadn't been loose in the streets either. I had been behind bars. In a cage like the animal I was.

My stomach cramped again and I tried to suppress it. I had become too dependent upon my old master, Manito, and the daily rotten apple and piece of bread crust he gave me. Now I was going on day three of nothing. This wasn't the Freak Show, this wasn't the town I used to live in and I wasn't five anymore. No one was going to look out for me. And even if they did they would only want something in return. It was how the world worked.

The gold I had flipped out into the middle of the street only minutes earlier, glittered in the low afternoon sun and I fidgeted. If he didn't see it then I would have to resort to other means of getting my food, but what those were I didn't really know. This was my one and only plan and I had to hope that it worked. And I prayed that my bad luck wouldn't mess this up for me.

"…One…two…three…" I counted under my breath as the vendor walked towards the middle of the street, where I had planted the gold coin. _Finally, the big jerk noticed it…_ Smiling that my plan had worked, I moved closer and reached into the stall, digging through the apples on to get to the really good ones at the bottom.

I checked on the merchant again to see him, bending down to pick up the coin and I turned back around quickly. There was a particularly large apple in sight and I grabbed it, moving to leave when I felt a tug on the same apple. Peering over the stall I gaped. A little brown monkey in a purple fez and vest had a hold on the apple.

"Hey, let go!" I hissed angrily at the small primate. The monkey chattered angrily back and tugged on the apple. I didn't have to guess what that meant. "No way. Get your own!" I tugged back. Neither of us was relenting and I was ready to just grab another and let him have it. It wasn't the monkey's fault after all. He was probably just as hungry if not more so than I was.

Suddenly a large shadow covered the both of us. "Get your hands off that apple you little thieves!" Farouk snarled and he brandished his sword. The monkey and I both shrieked as the sword came down and we both darted out of the way as the sword came down, getting stuck in the wood where our hands had been seconds earlier. I looked down in hopes of having grabbed the apple, but the little primate was already darting away, the apple in his paws.

My stomach reminded me that I needed nourishment now and despite my first conclusion about letting the monkey have the apple, I decided that I wanted it back. I glanced at the vendor who was still tugging at his sword and then ran for it, following the monkey. He couldn't have gotten far.

"Come back here monkey!" I called, and then he heard a crash. Looking behind me, I saw as the vendor finally freed his sword causing splintered wood to fly everywhere.

"Come back here thieves!" He snarled and started yelling for the guards. I sped up. This wasn't good. I had never been caught by the palace guards, despite my luck, but I had seen them and that large, ox-like one scared me. There was no telling what he would do to me or that monkey if he caught us.

The monkey took off down an alley I followed him, wishing that I wasn't so dizzy. I hadn't explored this part of the city yet and I worried I had made a mistake in following the animal. I rounded the corner and immediately bashed into something. I hit the ground dizzily and looked up to see an older boy wearing beige colored pants, a purple vest, and a red fez. The little monkey chattered at him from the older boy's shoulder, shaking a small fist in my direction.

"Hey, did you take that apple from Abu?" The older boy demanded, frowning at me. I backed away when he drew closer and swallowed.

Running a hand through my hair, I got up warily, ready to run again. "N-no. That monkey of yours took it from me! My hands were on it first!" I said and then shook my head. _Why did I tell him that? Now he'll probably have me arrested._ The older boy swept a hand through his dark hair, mulling over what I had said.

"Abu." The boy said after a moment's thought and the monkey looked at him. "Did you take this from him?" He held up the apple and the little monkey attempted to grab it. "Abu!" The boy said more sternly, narrowing his dark brown eyes. "Well?" The monkey seemed to know the jig was up for he nodded and pouted. The older boy smiled at me and I grew suspicious.

"Here." He held it out to me, but I shook my head, backing away. He frowned. "You can have it back. It's yours fair and square."

"What do you want for it?" I asked, keeping my distance. I didn't see a reason to mistrust him, but I was still cautious.

The older boy frowned. "I don't want anything. I thought you wanted this apple."

"He can keep it." I muttered. "He was probably just hungry." The monkey snatched the apple from the boy's hand greedily and he looked up from eating and chattered at me.

"Abu thanks you." The older boy grinned. "But you didn't have to do that."

I shrugged, unsure of why I was still lingering around to talk to him. "One less person to go hungry I guess." The older boy nodded.

"Well, if you're sure. Thanks again."

Suddenly I felt a tug on the back of my vest and was whirled to face a livid Farouk. And my bad luck hit home once more. "Got ya! Captain over here!" He called. There was no use in trying to get away. I just had to hope that it would all be over soon. Waiting for punishment was worse than receiving it.

To my horror, the captain of the guard, Razoul the giant oxman, appeared. He grinned down at me evilly, his revealing a few missing teeth. Grabbing my vest the burly man lifted me off my feet. "I've been trying to find you for a while now, little street rat." He sneered and I gulped. "And finally I've caught you."

"Let me go! Put me down you big gorilla!" I yelled, kicking his feet out. Well, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Shut up!" The burly man snarled and shook me. Suddenly a furry blur flew past my head and slammed onto the top of the captain's turban. Abu grinned at me and pulled the guard's turban over his eyes. Immediately I was released and I hit the sandy ground. Something grabbed my arm and I flinched before looking up to see the older boy. He winked at him and pulled me along with him. I had a hard time keeping up with him as he ran down numerous streets and allies, past crumbling buildings and finally to an older building.

He let me go and I put a lot of distance between us as we caught our breaths.

"Um…thanks." I told him and he nodded at me. Abu soon appeared and didn't look harmed at all. "Thank you, Abu." I told the little monkey who chattered at me and he let me pet him. I had always liked animals and having lived next to several for the past three years, they were the only things I could really trust.

"I think Abu likes you." The older boy said suddenly and I looked up from scratching Abu's head. "He doesn't like very many people."

"Neither do I." I replied and stood up. "Thanks for helping me, but why'd you do it?"

"Do I need a reason? You were in trouble and I helped."

I was puzzled. "But why? I don't have anything to give you."

The older boy arched an eyebrow. "I don't want anything from you. Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because…no one's ever voluntarily helped me before."

His face softened. "I don't suppose you've met many nice people then."

"No, not really." I replied, kicking at the sand beneath my feet. "Well, guess I better be going." I turned to walk away, but the guy took my arm. I flinched and tried to pull away. "Let me go."

"Take it easy, kid. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "Where are you going? Those guards are still out there."

I shook my head and tugged my arm out of his grip. "Don't." I warned when he tried to catch me again. He must have saw something in my gaze because he held his hands up.

"Sorry. How old are you?"

"Eight."

He nodded and sighed. "Look, I'll walk you home if you want."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "To make sure those guards are really gone."

"I can fend for myself. I don't need your help."

"Hey, fine." The older boy stated. "Don't know why I even bothered to help you."

"I don't either." I snapped. "Most people avoid me."

"Why?"

"I'm a jinx, okay? Those guards wouldn't have come down the alley if it weren't for me."

"Hey, that wasn't you. That was an accident. Happens all the time. What's a jinx anyway?"

I shook my head. "Look, eh-"

"Aladdin." He supplied.

"Aladdin." I repeated with a nod. "It was nice talking to you, but I have to go. It's getting dark."

"You don't have a place do you?"

I frowned. "A lot of people don't." He nodded.

"That's true." He pondered a moment before smiling at me. "You know Abu and I have our own place. There's plenty of room if you want to come with us."

"No. I'm okay. Really." I said ignoring disbelieving boy's gaze.

"No, you're not. Not if you're all alone. Let me help you."

"Why? Why would you spend your time on me?" I asked confusedly, more than a little suspicious. _What does he want?_

"Because it's the right thing to do." The older boy stated simply. "And it was Abu's fault for trying to take that apple from you. Do you have any parents?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No. No one wants me. My mother left me and my dad died." The older boy winced.

"Look I'm sorry about your mom. If it's any consolation to you my mother died when I was younger and I never knew my dad either."

"Yeah? Well at least your mother wanted you. Mine left me in the middle of the street and never looked back." The older boy flinched again.

"Why do you call yourself a jinx? Who told you, you were?"

I looked away from him. "The people from the town I ran away from. They blamed me for everything. So you won't want me either. I might give you bad luck. Or something like that. I mean…I guess I already did when I ran into you."

Aladdin was suddenly in front of me and I jumped. "Sorry." He said again and I relaxed slightly. For some unknown reason I wanted him to stay, but a nagging part of me knew that was stupid. You can't trust anyone. "Hey," He said and I met his gaze. "You seem like a pretty good kid to me. Why don't you come live with us?" As he spoke and Abu leapt onto my shoulder and chattered something that sounded like 'oh please!'

I couldn't help but smile at that before I faced Aladdin again. "Um, really? You want me to come with you?"

"Of course. Now c'mon lets go home." The older boy walked away and I waited a moment before running after him. "So, what's your name?"

"Alaric."

"Well, Alaric, you don't look like a jinx to me." He said and I actually smiled at that.

"So do you rescue people often or just those that get you caught by the guards?"

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "I try to help everyone."

"Sorry, I guess I'm still confused. I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you would help someone that didn't have anything to give you back."

Aladdin tilted his head. "Where did you come from?"

"One of the smaller villages around here. I don't really remember the name. I just traveled a lot." Aladdin nodded and led me up an old building.

"This is where it gets tricky." He told me. "Just watch me for now and we can work on it later." I nodded at him, wondering what in the seven deserts he was talking about. It became all too clear when he took a very long stick and launched himself across to the other building.

"Whoa..." I muttered and then jumped when a flat piece of timber was smacked next to me. I looked over and saw Aladdin was holding the other end. If this was a test of trust, I wasn't convinced and he seemed to pick up on that.

"Come on, it's all right. I've got this end. I won't let go." He promised and I saw the sincerity in his eyes even from over here. I sighed. Well, here goes nothing. Dying at eight years old. Wonderful.

I eventually made it across and Aladdin helped me off. "See? You did it." He smiled. I didn't answer him, because truthfully it wasn't the fact that I was scared to cross, it was because I had been scared of what he would do when I crossed.

"Our place is up this way." Aladdin went up a flight of stairs and I hurried after him.

"Wow, all this space is yours?" I asked curiously, looking around in shock. It was way bigger than the tent my cage in the Freak Show had been.

Aladdin nodded. "Yeah, it's not much but its home." Abu sat in his lap.

"Home…"I repeated tasting the word for a moment before looking at Aladdin curiously. "Does no one else live here?" I asked and Aladdin arched an eyebrow.

"No…Why?"

I felt a flush crawl up my neck. "Oh." Great I sound stupid. "I-I just thought it was like where I used to live. Many people lived together." My village had been so small that some of the houses had been in dire need of a repair so families grouped together.

"Oh, well, no. We don't really do that here unless it's a family or really close friends." Aladdin shrugged. "Most just do what they want." Silence fell and I took the time to look around some more.

"What's that for?" I asked, looking at the thin material of the curtain in confusion. "Can someone see you up here?" That was a little unnerving to say the least.

Aladdin laughed. "No, no. I don't use this to hide. It's just to keep the sun out sometimes and it helps when it's cold out." He tugged the material aside and I gaped.

"Wow…Its beautiful." I said, inching closer. The palace was awash in orange and pink lights.

"It's my favorite time of the day." Aladdin commented. "Just right for when the sun hits the palace."

I gazed at the palace for a few more minutes and then felt a hand my shoulder. I jumped, whirling to face my attacker, baring my teeth. Aladdin raised his hands up slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He stated and I slowly relaxed against the wall. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to wash off." I looked at my hands before shifting my gaze to look at Aladdin again, being careful not to meet his eyes fully. I belonged to him now.

"Really?" I whispered and he nodded at me.

"Yeah."

"I…"

"It's okay." Aladdin said softly. "It's just getting clean."

"…Okay." I murmured and Aladdin smiled at him warmly.

"I'll be right back." He told him and I suddenly panicked. He was leaving me here? Where was he going? Was he going to come back? Aladdin stopped walking. "Hey…look at me." I did and he smiled. "I promise I'll be right back." After searching his face for a moment he nodded. I could trust him to come back. I hoped.

"Stay right there." He said before he left. Uh-oh. A command. I was already getting a cramp from how I was sitting against the wall, but I made myself hold still. Abu held up an apple from Aladdin's stash and held it out to me. Was this a test? If I moved would I get punished? If I didn't would I get punished?

Aladdin came back quicker than I thought, with the bucket of water in hand and he glanced at me in confusion. "Did you really sit there the entire time?" Aladdin asked in bewilderment and I flushed with a nod of my head. "You didn't have too." He said as if stating the obvious and I swallowed looking down at my feet. What he did he want me to do? "Look, um, what I meant was…"

"Did I not sit right?" I asked quietly and chanced a glance at him.

"How can you not sit right?" Aladdin asked and I didn't know how to respond. Was he asking me? Or mocking me? I got to my knees, trying to wipe at my blurry eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said almost inaudibly, my breathing uneven from trying to calm down my tearing eyes. "How did you want me to sit?"

Aladdin sank to his own knees, setting the bucket aside and met my gaze to make sure I was paying attention. "You can do what you want. You know that right?" He said slowly and I blinked.

"…You shouldn't say things you don't mean." I stated darkly and suddenly flinched back. "I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" I shielded my face, waiting for a blow.

"Hit you!?" Aladdin seemed to struggle to speak and I opened an eye to see him and Abu gaping at me. "I wouldn't do that. Why would you say that?"

"Well…" I frowned, poking at the floor with his foot. "Aren't you in charge of me now?" I asked sharply.

Aladdin frowned back. "I said I'd take care of you not beat you." I arched an eyebrow, looking at him in confusion.

"Isn't it the same thing? Isn't that a home?"

"No!" Aladdin shook his head and he sighed. "No, of course not."

"Then what does it mean? Other than a place to live. What does it mean?"

"What?"

"What does 'home' mean then? If it doesn't mean that you own me. What does it mean?" I demanded. That was all I knew. I used to know another meaning, but that had gone away when I was old enough to walk.

"Home," Aladdin stated slowly and I could see him thinking of how to explain it. "It's where you go when you need to be loved, protected, welcomed, and cared for."

"Cared for?" I repeated curiously.

"Yeah." Aladdin encouraged. "That is what home is. That is what this place is for me and Abu. This is our home." I contemplated what he had told me and then sighed.

"I don't have one."

"You do now. If you still want it." All the strange caring emotions were making me a tad uncomfortable and I shifted. Aladdin sighed. "Come on, I brought the water." I inched over to where the bucket was and jumped when Aladdin handed me a rag.

"Here you go." He murmured and I took it quickly and looked back at the water. What exactly was I supposed to do with it? "Here." I looked up at Aladdin, to see him crouching next to me. "It's all right." He murmured softly and wetting the cloth, he started to wipe at my face. I jumped at the foreign contact, but relaxed slowly as Aladdin wiped the grime off my face. He did it for several minutes, apologizing each time he hit bruise that he hadn't seen.

"That looks a little better." Aladdin announced after a moment and I was curious as to what he meant. He handed me a small mirror and I looked at my reflection for the first time in years, tilting my head.

I had lighter skin than Aladdin, but I had already known that, my hair was tousled and light brown and covered with a thin layer of dust. Blue eyes stared back at me and I blinked as I examined my face. There dull bruises and one under my left eye , that hadn't been that noticeable before, now shone out on my clean face. Several smaller ones lined my chin and neck and I knew those were fingerprints. Manito's fat fingers and a few of his henchmen's I was sure.

I touched the bruise under my eye before spotting my very filthy hand. I quickly made a comparison and set the mirror aside. If Aladdin was permitting me to get clean who was I to tell him no? I barely noticed Aladdin and Abu exit the room as I scrubbed at my skin, but I was grateful he wasn't still around. I found his presence both tolerable and not.

Once I deemed myself clean, they came back in. "Thank you." I told him softly and Aladdin nodded.

"Sure. Are you hungry?"

I nodded and looked around. "Where do I eat?" Aladdin shrugged.

"Anywhere you want." He murmured and I nodded slowly. Maybe he was telling the truth then. He wasn't trying to control me. I could do as I pleased.

Aladdin went over to the small amount of food he had and took the bread loaf, halving it and handing the largest bit to me. I took it hesitantly and eyed the door.

Aladdin's back was to me so I wondered outside to eat. If I showed him how much of an animal I was went I ate he might not want me anymore.

"Want more?" He asked when I came back in, barely stifling a yawn. Aladdin did yawn and looked out to look at the moon. I remained where I was at, watching Aladdin set a place up, near the window.

I felt the need to make a conversation. "That was good." I murmured and Aladdin looked at me. "The bread. I've never had any like that before. Where did you get it?"

"Well…I stole it." Aladdin murmured.

"You mean, people sell it that good?" I asked, curiously. I had never even had a piece of bread like that before now. I had to remind myself that there were quite a lot of things I was remembering were out there. For years all I had known was the inside of a dark red tent.

He nodded. "Yeah all the time." He stood back up. "Well, time for bed." I swallowed nervously, trying to push down my fear. He wasn't going to shove me into a cage, I tried to tell myself.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly and knelt to my eye level in a show of trust. "Trust me. I won't hurt you."

"I…I'm scared." I admitted after a moment. I sat gingerly down on the pile of blankets and

"There's nothing to be scared of." Aladdin said gently. "Nothing will happen up here." Well that took care of that fear…mostly.

"I'm scared to close my eyes." I added and Aladdin sat next to me.

"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you." He told me and for the first time in my life I felt that was true. "So where did you come from? And why were you alone?"

"Why?" I asked sharply and Aladdin frowned. "You're not going to take me back are you?" He shook his head.

"No, but I just wanted to know."

"I….I came from a…."

"From a what?"

"A…Freak Show."

"A _what_?" Aladdin asked and I swallowed nervously at just the thought of it.

"Yes….I'm the Jinx."

Aladdin frowned further. "Someone called you that?"

"It was my name." I corrected. "I was the Jinx. There were others. Dog-man, the Howler, the Bearded-Lady, there were a lot of us." Aladdin was silent for a moment and then shifted, deciding to ask what he was wanting to ask.

"Did they…did they hurt you?"

I nodded.

"They hit you?"

I nodded.

"What about food? Did they feed you?"

"Only when I was good. I used to get bread and cheese when I was good." I murmured and then excitedly remembered something. "And this one time, I got my very own shiny red apple." I smiled at the memory before feeling down again. "But I got it taken from me when I messed up. I got a bite though, it was nice."

Things were quiet for a moment and then I looked over at him again.

"Hey, Aladdin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean it when you said I didn't look like a jinx?"

"Every word."

* * *

 _Review?_


	2. One Jump Ahead of Danger

Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead of Danger

I sighed impatiently, leaning against the empty stand behind me. Al was supposed to be finding us food, but he had been gone way too long for it to be a good sign. Abu hadn't gone with him and thinking of the little monkey, I glanced around. He was nowhere to be seen _again_. Abu was essentially the toddler of our group. He got into more trouble and Al and I did put together, and that was saying something because trouble seemed to find me no matter where I went.

It was part of my luck. I am _the_ Jinx after all. There was a reason my name was such. Al would probably sit on me again if I told him what I was thinking about just now. He hated it when I called myself a jinx, but that was what I had been referred too for years. Two years being with Al just didn't make it go away. I was better at not running away from him though. In fact Al was proud that I had overcome my, what he jokingly called "disappearing" act and in a way I was too.

I had run away from him for three weeks straight after I had first met him, making him cross with me. I only come back occasionally, but never ever slept in the hovel. Until one day I had felt way too lonely and had found myself standing outside until Al called me in. From then on, I stayed in the hovel becoming part of his group along with Abu. That was over two years ago, I was ten now, but Al said I didn't act very much like a normal ten-year-old. Then again, I had never really known normal.

Al pulled me out of my shell that I had built around myself and I would forever be grateful for him taking me in like he did. Life was great for me now. The only problem was my jinx-like nature struck often and when it did it hit hard and fast. In fact it had been so bad lately that the guards had made us their number one targets. And with all the thieves and cutthroats around that was really bad. We only stole food, but they didn't care. A crime was a crime in their eyes and Razoul, the big ox-like one, hated us with a passion. I may or may not have tossed a few insults his way when he had us cornered. What can I say? Sometimes I feel the need to be smart-alecky.

"Thieves! Guards!" The bread vendor shrieked suddenly as Al took off from his stand, a load of bread tucked under one arm. Not wanting to be left behind I followed him, speeding along the streets. A few years of running and ducking the guards had made me swifter and a bit more agile and I was able to run along the streets without fear of getting lost. I could always find home no matter where I was.

Al ran up some crates, only stopping briefly to acknowledge that I was there, and I had to appreciate that he did look. (One time he hadn't and I was almost caught.) I ran up behind him and without looking I knew the guards were following closely. We got to the top and started running across the rooftop trying to outrun the guards that were shouting and barreling over each other in their wild pursuit of us. Al reached the side first and skidded to a stop, of course it had been abrupt so I ended up slamming into Al's back, almost toppling us both off the roof. The perfectly baked loaf went up into the air and Al struggled to catch it, after glaring at me briefly.

"Oops?" I said sheepishly as he rolled his eyes and turned back around to assess where our enemies were now.

"Stop thieves! I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats!" Razoul shouted after us.

I flailed my hands at him. "These are mine!" I retorted. Al looked at him, then down at the bread, then at me.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe that fat one is hungry again." I grinned and Al snorted before jumping off the building. "Oh, great." I muttered and leapt after him, just as the guards came upon me. I felt their hands breeze past me as I fell a short distance before catching a clothesline and sliding down it behind Al. He collected pieces of people's hanging clothing on him as we went down the line and I was glad he went first.

As we reached the end of the line, some woman reached out slammed the shutters closed on us with an angry scowl, as if we offended her. Al slammed into the shutters and me into him and one by one we fell bouncing off the many awnings below. Al landed on the pile of clothes that he had collected and neither of us was too hurt. Not to mention I had an extra cushion to break my fall.

Al growled when I landed on him and I laughed sheepishly shrugging my shoulders. "Uh…Oops again?" He rolled his eyes and reached out, catching our bread. Then he shoved me off him. I made a face at him and he grinned cheekily.

"There they are!" One guard shouted and we looked up at them.

"You won't get away so easily!" Another shouted indignantly. Al and I looked at each other with smirks.

"You think that was easy?" Al asked me.

"No way!" I shook my head, grinning. We heard laughter and looked over at three women who were laughing at us. Al wrapped himself in a sheet and tossed one over my head, and then we ran over to the women disguised as girls…Or people with sheets on their heads. Al was not very good at disguises and if this managed to fool the guards, I would take it back.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we boys?" One of the women asked us, smiling secretly. Al and I grinned.

"Trouble?" Al said feigning innocence.

"No way." I scoffed with a wave of my hand.

Al smirked. "You're only in trouble if you get caught!" A hand grabbed his shoulder, startling us both, and yanked him back, his disguise falling off in the process.

"Gotcha!" The guard said. It was that big gorilla, Razoul, the captain of the guards.

"We're in trouble!" I said as the guard continued.

"And this time-" He was cut off mid-rant as Abu pulled his turban down over his eyes, much like he had done the first time we met.

"Perfect timing, Abu as usual!" Al said, laughing at the monkey.

"Thanks, Abu!" I said giving the primate a nod. He grinned at me and chattered 'Your welcome!' as he leapt onto my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Al said, turning and bumping into a guard. He then started singing.

 **Gotta keep...**

 **One jump ahead of the breadline**

 **One swing ahead of the sword**

He said this while dodging the guard's sword. After a couple of swings, I jerked the guard's sash away, dropping his pants. As I was laughing Al grabbed me and took off.

 **We steal only what we can't afford**

 **And that's everything!**

I added loudly after him. Al rolled his eyes playfully at me and I grinned impishly back as we ran away from the guard who had pulled a fish up his around his waist instead of his pants. I started to laugh, but Al tugged me out of reach and we scampered up a pile of barrels, dodging as another guard swung at us.

 **One jump ahead of the lawmen**

 **That's all, and that's no joke**

 **These guys don't appreciate we're broke!**

He sang as I kicked down a barrel onto the guard that was following us. Al gave me an approving nod and I bowed back much to his amusement. The guards on the ground started sing/yelling at us.

 _Riffraff!_

 _Street rats!_

 _Scoundrels!_

 _Take that!_

The guards said as they threw food at us. We flew up to the top of a platform. Al was on the edge of the platform singing as I eyed the guards below us.

 **Just a little snack, guys!**

 **Yeah, were hungry!**

The next second he ducked and I grabbed Abu as a whole group of dangerously sharp weapons flew and stuck into the pole behind me. The guards grabbed on to the bottom then and tried to shake us off as we clung for dear life. Al grabbed me and pulled me to the edge.

 _Rip them open, take it back guys!_

Al fell off the platform and I followed without hesitation. This was about timing. We went flying through the air. And Al grabbed Abu at the same time I attached to his back and like we had practiced it, Abu swug us through a window into someone's house.

 **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

 **You're my only friend, Abu!**

 **What? Hey!**

I said angrily. He grinned sheepishly at me as I narrowed my eyes. Then we heard singing and turned to see three beautiful harem girls dancing about the room.

 _Who?_

 _Oh, it's sad, Aladdin and Alaric have hit the bottom_

 _They've become a two-man rise in crime._

I snickered as Al tried to grin suavely at the girls, but they only wound a scarf around him and pulled. Al spun like a top until he slammed into a large woman. Abu was in a corner stuffing his mouth full of food. Typical. The harem girls giggled at me and I waved embarrassedly back at them.

 **I'd blame parents except they haven't got 'em**

The large woman sang as she attempted to swat Al with her broom. I stuck my tongue out at her and then Al ran through the girls and over to the window, dragging me behind him.

 **Gotta eat to live**

 **Gotta steal to eat**

Al sang as we sat down in the windowsill. One of the girls pushed us out of the window.

 **Tell you all about when we have the time!**

I sang as we fell down to the street, bouncing off a giant awning. Al rolled his eyes at me. "What? We might have time!" I said and he just shook his head. We sprinted through the crowded streets and came upon a performer. Al got up behind a muscled man that was flexing for crowd and matched his moves while I pretended to be among the crowd.

 **One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

 **One skip ahead of our doom**

 **Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

He suddenly made a mistake and the guards spotted him. I snickered as he kept his form anyway as he made his escape. I walked after him and Abu, who had the loaf of bread wrapped securely with his tail. I walked behind him, trying not to attract their attention.

"There they are!"

Well, that worked I thought rolling my eyes. I broke out in a speedy run behind Al. We jumped on top of a flock of sheep, walking lightly across their backs as the guards waded slowly through behind us tossing sheep left and right like they were dolls. I had to admire their stamina, these guys could chase us all day long. Literally. The really fat one, I think his name was Fazal, was keeping up this time.

 **One jump ahead of the hitmen**

 **One hit ahead of the flock**

 **I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Al sang as we hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails. The largest guard behind us, Fazal, landed on the poor guy. I winced and we kept running. Looking around I then realized that one of our party was missing, and found him covered in jewels on a stall. The merchant grabbed the jewelry upon the small primate.

 _Stop Thief!_

 _Vandal!_

Al ran up to him and pulled Abu away. The pearl necklace snapped as he gave the monkey a jerk and I shielded my face from flying pearls.

 _Abu!_

 _Al!_

 _Scandal!_

A lady behind the stall covered with a cloth shouted at us. I stuck my tongue out and I stood by Al as the guards surrounded us.

 **Let's not be too hasty**

Al sang shielding me as we backed into a wall. The wall suddenly opened up behind us, which was actually a door, as a large, ugly woman scooped Al up. I snickered at the look of horror upon his face.

 _Still I think he's rather tasty_

Al tumbled away from her and leaned on one of the guards like they were old friends. I inched away from the woman before she spotted me.

 **Gotta eat to live**

 **Gotta steal to eat**

 **Otherwise we'd get along**

 _Wrong!_

Al and the guards sang as they tackled us. Al dragged me underneath them as they grabbed at us. I wanted to stay and get a few punches in but Al pulled me and we hid under some large pots and we started to tiptoe away. By the time the guards had figured out that they were fighting among themselves, we were almost home.

"Over there!" One shouted, and we threw off the pots. Al jumped on the back of a coal walker and I followed with ease. The moronic guards thought they were being smart as they ran across themselves. But they were soon yelping and hopping about as their shoes heated up from the hot coals. We ran past a sword swallower, and Abu yanked his sword out of the swallowers throat. Abu advanced on the guards, who cowered back in fear. I stopped running to watch with interest.

"He's got a sword!" One yelled, terrified. I snickered.

"You idiots, we've _all_ got swords!" Razoul said, pulling his out to show them.

"Oh yeah!" The other guards followed suit with grins of realization. Abu grimaced and set his sword down slowly, then I grabbed him and we made a run for it. We quickly climbed up on a floating rope in the street provided by a friendly snake charmer and the guards crashed into each other below us.

We were again surrounded by guards once we landed on the ground, and Abu ran up the stairs leading up the side of a building. I followed quickly him with Al further behind us.

 **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

 _Vandals!_

 **One hop ahead of the hump!**

 _Street Rats!_

 **One trick ahead of disaster!**

 _Scoundrels!_

 **Their quick-but we're much faster!**

 _Take that!_

Guards suddenly appeared in front of Abu and I. We shrieked and Al pulled us out of the way just as they swung their swords at us. He pulled up a carpet lying around, and pulled me onto his back. Time to fly! My favorite part of the day!

 **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

 **Wish me happy landin'**

 **All I gotta do is jump!**

He said, jumping out the window. The carpet popped open in the air so that our decent was slowed. I looked behind us at the guards who had stupidly followed us and they fell into 'Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer.' I laughed loudly at them, imaging the way they would smell for a while.

We landed in a back alley and Al and Abu smacked hands. As we settled against a wall, Al broke the bread into three pieces and grinned at Abu and me.

"And now, esteemed effendis, we feast!" He handed out the pieces and I took mine eagerly as did Abu.

"All right!" I said and leaned back against the wall. "So…your stealth didn't work today?" Al elbowed me.

"Shut up, Rick."

We were about to take a bite, when I noticed that something had Al's attention. I looked over to where he was gazing and saw a little boy and girl digging in the trash ahead of us. They caught us looking and the oldest, the girl, dropped what she was holding and she tried to hide her little brother from view. Al and I looked at each other and nodded. Then our gazes fell upon Abu, who haughtily took a bite out of his bread. Al sighed and stood and I rolled my eyes at Abu and stood up too.

We took our bread and handed it over to the children. Al handed his to the oldest girl.

"Here, go on-take it." He said reassuringly to the girl. She hesitated a moment then smiled and took the bread. I held out mine to the little boy in front of me. He looked slightly frightened.

"It's okay. You can have it." I said gently and he took it carefully.

"Thank you." He said softly and hugged me. I pulled back, slightly embarrassed then I recovered. Al had taught me that doing good deeds for others was rewarding. At first I had been unsure of that, but the first time I had helped another person, it had felt good and I learned that if I wanted to keep the jinx at bay I needed to do more good.

"You're welcome." I told him and rubbed his head. He giggled as I stood. Al walked past me to see what the big crowd outside the alley was about.

I was about to follow when I looked over my shoulder at Abu to see if he was going to share his bread or not. The little monkey took one look at the pleading children and went over to reluctantly hand his bread over. The children smiled at him and tickled him. Abu swatted the hands away playfully saying, 'aw don't'. He glanced up, finally noticing we were gone and I turned back around as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"Nice of you to join us." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

Being slightly shorter than everyone else, I easily weaved through the people until I could see what had everyone's attention. I watched as a fancy clothed man rode by on a white horse. I then went back to Al and we listened to a conversation behind had in front of us.

"On the way to the palace I suppose." The first man said.

"Another suitor for the princess." His companion agreed. Al and I just exchanged looks. That was the third this week! Was she that picky? I turned back around in time to see little kids from earlier running right out into the middle of the street and in front of the fancy prince!

"Al!" I shouted and, not waiting to see if he heard me, I dove into the throng of people hoping to get there in time. I saw them in front of the prince's horse holding on to each other in fear as the sparkly white horse reared up. I ran and stood in front of the kids, shooing them behind me.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" The prince raised a whip high in the air, his expression one of total arrogance. He didn't care if we were kids or not, he was going to whip us!

"Go." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth at the children and they ran off to safety. I faced the snooty man alone, my arms rose in defense, and braced myself. I heard the whip crackle, but instead of feeling pain, I felt something slid in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Al's back in front of me. The whip was in his hands.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Al shouted and tossed the whip back at the prince, smacking him in the face with it.

The prince gave us the death glare. "I'll teach you some manners!" He snarled and kicked out. His booted foot collided with me and I fell back into the mud behind us. Al turned and looked at me with wide eyes before turning to glare at the snooty prince who had no sign of remorse upon his uppity face.

All around us people were laughing, making fun of the street rat sitting in the mud. I wiped the mud off my face and got an idea. I whistled and the prince turned to look at me. As soon as he did, I "accidentally" tossed the mud in his face.

"Oops." I said and he sneered in disgust wiping his face clear.

Al snickered and then winked at me. "Look, guys, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

I roared with laughter and the prince whirled around in his seat. "You are worthless street rats! You were born street rats and you will die street rats and only your fleas will mourn you!" He hissed and Al attempted to go after him, but the palace gates slammed shut in his face. The slam echoed in my head and I looked down at my lap, the prince's harsh words circling in my head. It shouldn't hurt, they were only words, but it did.

" _Stupid!"_

" _Jinx!"_

" _Freak!"_

"We are not worthless and we don't have fleas!"

I heard Al say, snapping me out of my thoughts, but not my mood. I looked up to see him scratching his head and then frown at his hand when he realized what he had done. He looked at me and I hid the hurt feelings from him. I gave him a shaky smile instead and he held his hand out to me.

"C'mon, Alaric, Abu, let's go home." The monkey ran and sat on Al's shoulder and I walked glumly behind him still feeling the sting of those long forgotten words. As we walked home Al started to sing softly.

 **"Riff raff…**

 **Street rat…**

 **I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer."**

After that one verse, Aladdin seemed to stop. I just stayed quiet for a time. When we got home, he started again.

 **"Would they see a poor boy?**

 **No sir-ee."**

Abu hopped up onto his bed and slid off his hat. I went to sit on my bed and lay down on my side, watching as Aladdin tucked him in and leaned out our window, looking at the beauty of the palace.

 **"They'd find out...**

 **There's so much more...**

 **To** **me."**

He sighed and then turned to look at me and Abu. "Someday, guys, we'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

"Sure and I'll turn into a great magician." I snorted without meaning too. It wasn't that I didn't believe Al, but… Well we were street rats. To live in a palace, we'd have to be royal.

"Must you be a doubter?" Al rolled his eyes at me.

I scowled. "Who cares, Al? I mean really. We're street rats."

"Rick…What's going on?" I shook my head, but it didn't matter Al always seemed to know what I was thinking, always.

"Nothing."

"Alaric." He said and I looked at him. He shook his head at me. "Don't let that stuck-up prince get to you, Rick. You're **_not_** worthless." He hugged me to him and I allowed it, needing the comfort. "I mean it. I don't want you to think things like that anymore. You are not a jinx, okay?" I nodded and he patted me once before going over to his bed.

"Sorry." I muttered and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. Now get some sleep." I suddenly felt very tired and yawned. "And don't worry Alaric, I'll see to it that you'll never have to live like street rat ever again and you'll always be taken care of."

"Sounds incredibly boring." I slurred sleepily and settled down into bed. I soon started to drift off and the last thing I heard was:

"You'll see."

* * *

 _Review_


	3. Princesses and Old Creepy Guys

Chapter 3: Princesses and Old Creepy Guys

The next morning, Al, Abu and I set off for the Marketplace. Finding our usual awning clear and waiting, we maneuvered over to sit on the awning next to unsuspecting Omar. We always sat one stall away from our target, made it easier to get away if need be.

"Alaric," Al said and I turned to him. "Make sure that Abu's got the all clear." I nodded and leaned over the side, peering underneath the nearby canopy. Omar was humming to himself, wiping off his melons like they were something special. Smirking, I leaned back up and turned to the little monkey.

"All right Abu," I said. "He's all yours. Are you ready?" The small monkey nodded and I looked at Al who grinned at me. I had usually volunteered to get my own food and still did on occasion. I mean it wasn't like we were brothers or anything like that. Although, I kind of already thought of him as my big brother. I wouldn't tell him that though, I wasn't sure how he'd react to it.

"Okay, Abu, go!" Al said and with a salute the little monkey disappeared over the edge of the awning. I heard the merchant shout in alarm and then Al leaned over the other side. Abu reappeared and we waited for Al. He then sat up holding a melon. Abu and I grinned.

"Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served." Al split the melon into two and I tried to give Abu a whole one, but he shook his head, preferring to share with Al. I shrugged and took a bite, pretending not to see the approving nod Al gave Abu.

we shared the other. After we finished eating we sat back and observed the people walking to and fro throughout the marketplace.

"Al?" I said after a couple of minutes. "Why do you suppose that everyone is in such a hurry all the time?" I waited for a reply and upon hearing none looked over to see that Al was staring at something in the distance. "Aladdin?"

"Wow." He murmured and I cocked my head to one side in confusion. Then I saw what he was looking at. A girl. Abu, confused too, sat on Al's head and waved a paw back and forth in front of his face and not once did Al move or even blink. I watched the girl to see what was so fascinating. I had never understood how girls managed to keep Al's attention, but I did see why he said wow. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair and big almond shaped brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Aw, you must be hungry." She said to a nearby little boy. She had a beautiful voice. "Here you go." I smiled when I saw her pluck an apple off the fruit stall hand it to him. Boy, Al could pick 'em. She was beautiful and kind. Those are two things that are pretty rare around here. I only hoped he would actually talk to her instead of the endless unidentifiable words he spoke to other girls. A thing we had in common. I could not speak to girls no matter who they were.

"You had better be able to pay for that." Farouk the apple vendor snarled, turning around and I swallowed. That never ended well for anyone.

"Pay?" She repeated and I had a moment to wonder where she came from that she didn't think she would have to pay for it?

Farouk grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and I scowled. "No one steals from my cart!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money."

"Thief!"

"Please, if you let me go to the palace I can get some from the Sultan." I arched an eyebrow. Was she a maid? Did the sultan give out money to those under his roof?

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing!?" The man slammed her arm down on the stall, preparing to chop it off and I felt my stomach flip-flop.

"Al, do something!" I hissed at him as the girl began to plead. Al leapt into action and I followed closed behind, ready to follow whatever he was going to do. Al was good at coming up with things on the spot… _sometimes_. I just hoped it was one of those times.

Al slid in and caught his wrist before he could strike and I sighed with relief before flicking at Farouk's hand and making him release the girl. "Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her." Al said smoothly, exchanging the sword for a hand shake and I stifled a laugh at the look of confusion on the man's face. Al handed her the sword from behind and she looked at it in confusion.

Al turned to face the girl, pretending to scold her. "We'll been looking all over for you." he said firmly and took her arm, turning her away from the stall.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and I gently took it from her grip and she spun around and looked at me and then back at Al. I then tossed the sword away and focused back on the scene in front of me.

"Just play along, trust us." I whispered back. She then turned back around as Farouk spoke.

He was giving us confused looks. Probably because he had never seen us with a girl before. "You, uh, know this girl?"

Al sighed dramatically. "Sadly yes, she is our sister. She's a little crazy." He took his hand and spun a finger in a circle around his ear for emphasis. The girl gasped angrily putting her hands on her hips. I had to hide my laughter. Al had a lot of explaining to do for that.

Farouk gripped Al's vest and pulled him into his face. "She said she knew the Sultan!"

I went over and shoved his hands off of him. I made a show of looking around and then leaned close. "She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." I jerked a thumb over my shoulder at said monkey who jumped having got caught red-handed trying to pick someone's bag. He pulled his paws back and grinned sheepishly at us. The girl looked at me briefly and I winked at her. Then she kneeled on the ground before Abu. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing.

"O, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?"

I snorted into my fist as a look of disbelief crossed the Farouk's face. Abu then patted her upon the head and chattered something unintelligible.

"Tragic, isn't?" I told the vendor, giving Al time to swipe an apple. He tossed it the surprised man.

"But, no harm done." He stared at us curiously and I made a poor pitiful face at him. Al decided it was time for us to exit. We each linked arms with the girl and began to walk off.

"Come along sis, it's time to see the doctor." Al said and I grinned. The girl stopped walking suddenly and faced towards a camel.

"Oh, hello doctor, how are you?" I snorted and Al pulled her away and acted like he was scolding her.

"No, no, no, sis. Not that one." I could barely control my laughter.

"C'mon, Sultan." I told Abu and he bowed at the ground. Unfortunately his vest had been full of pick-pocketed things and they spilled onto the ground. It took Farouk only a few seconds to figure out he had been duped and growled angrily at us as I scooped up Abu and the pilfered things.

"Come back here you little thieves!" He shouted as we took off after the girl and Al.

"Maybe later when we get hungry again!" I called over my shoulder, smirking at the laughing specters.

Al arched an eyebrow at me when Abu and I caught up to him and the girl. "When we get hungry again?"

I shrugged. "What? It's not like we won't be going back there ever." The girl looked at us curiously.

* * *

Al led the way back to our place as the sun began to set and I gladly stayed back. I was really hoping that this was the girl for him. If anyone deserved true happiness it was Al. He was one of the most kind-hearted people I had ever met and though it kind of scared me to think of being on my own, if this was Al's girl he could move on from just being a street rat to being something better.

Abu ran from me to Al, either unsure of whom to sit on or just trying to run out of energy. I finally held my arm out and he accepted, climbing up to keep an eye on the girl in front of us. Ah, that was it. He was jealous. Abu had been a bit jealous of the attention Al gave me those first few weeks I had been with them, but I had grown on him and I knew that the girl would too.

Al climbed to the top of the ladder and turned, offering his hand to her. She took it and upon being pulled up tripped into his arms. I watched them gaze at each other, obviously in love and I grinned.

But somewhere in my mind I felt a hint of jealously. But I quickly felt ashamed. It wasn't every day that Al met a nice girl and after all, he deserved to be with someone like her. Then the couple suddenly blushed realizing what they were doing. I pulled myself up to the top and over the wall. Al was too far gone in lovey-dovey world to see if I had fallen behind, which wouldn't matter since I could find my home in the dark.

The girl spoke then, "I want to thank you for stopping that man." She smiled at him. I went over to where Al and I usually catapulted ourselves over the street. I grabbed a pole and vaulted over to the next building without waiting for them.

"Uh, forget it." Al said then he grabbed another pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He asked then he vaulted himself over and almost landed on me in the process. He was really head over heels for this girl. I rolled my eyes and went over to lean against the far wall.

"Is it that obvious?" The girl asked and I watched Al lean on his pole.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." He said his eyes locked on hers and she blushed, smiling.

I cleared my throat. " _Al_."

He snapped out of it then. "I mean, uh, you don't understand how dangerous Agrabah can be." He then held laid out a plank for her to walk on. Instead, to his amazement and mine she vaulted herself over to us.

"Wow." I grinned at her. She was definitely made for Al. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you, I'm a fast learner." She said walking past, me and a jaw-dropped Al. Abu didn't like being ignored and glared when Al handed him the pole.

"Hey." Al said and followed after her. "Come on this way." I walked slowly behind them, hoping to not distract them.

"Watch your head." I warned her, pointing out the fallen beam and Al shot me a grateful look.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep, just us and Abu." I told her and went to sit on the steps.

"Come and go as we please."

"That sounds fabulous."

Al smiled and drew back the curtain. "Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view." He gazed out at the palace. "The palace looks pretty amazing doesn't it?"

"Oh. Its wonderful." The girl said and sat down with her back to the window. I gazed at her curiously and then began to connect the dots. She didn't know she had to pay for things, she said she knew the Sultan, and she doesn't want to look at the palace… She definitely had to be some maid or something.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there." Al continued, having not noticed the girl's noninterest. "Have servants and valets."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

I blinked there was another dot to connect. My jaw dropped. She was the princess! She had to be! I had always heard she was beautiful and a bit of a rebel. At least she was nice and didn't act spoiled. That would have ruined it.

"That's better than here." Al said, turning from the view and snatching an apple from Abu. "You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." She said softly.

"Sometimes you feel so…"

"You're just…"

"Trapped." They said at the same time and I smirked a bit.

I coughed, bringing them back to themselves. "So, where are you from?" I asked her curiously, though I already knew. I just wondered if she'd say it. I was usually super shy around girls, but with this one…it was different. Al tossed her an apple and Abu was not happy to have yet another apple taken from him.

"What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back."

Al took a bite from the apple in his hand. "Really? How come?" He handed the half eaten fruit to Abu who seethed angrily.

"My father's forcing me to get married."

I frowned sadly. "That doesn't sound fair."

She looked at me with a smile. "It really isn't." I flushed at the smile she gave me and had to look elsewhere.

"Abu!" Al yelled and I turned back around to see the monkey, making wild gestures at Princess Jasmine. It was obvious that he wanted her uneaten apple.

"What?" jasmine asked, curious and Al shifted.

"Abu says, uh…that's not fair." Abu scowled and ran over to me. I handed him my apple and he thanked me.

"Oh, did he?" She remarked and I turned my back on them. I had a feeling of where this was going. I didn't want to stick around to see the end result of the conversation and went outside. Just as I rounded the corner I bumped into something. That something was a guard! Abu shrieked and ran back inside.

Before I could react another guard grabbed me from behind and slapped a hand over my mouth. I started trying to fight back, but all I got was a shake for my trouble and then I was lifted off the ground.

"Quiet, street rat!" The guard carried me down the steps and there we waited for the other guards. Great, the jinx strikes again. Well, I hadn't struck yesterday, might as well be today.

A little while later I heard the Al yell 'jump!' and watched as he and Jasmine leapt from the high window. They were soon caught as well as Abu, who had gotten thrown into a pot. I was dragged over and Al looked up at me. I gave him an apologetic look, letting him know that it was my fault that we had been caught. He frowned at me and then we both turned to look at the girl, who was beating upon Razoul's arm.

"Let go of them!" She commanded.

Razoul chuckled. "Look what we have here men, a street mouse!" He then tossed the girl back and she hit the ground. Suddenly she stood up.

"Unhand them!" She shouted and then threw her hood back, revealing a jeweled band around her head. "By order of the princess." I looked to see Al's jaw drop and the guard's had too.

"Princess Jasmine." Razoul said bowing low.

"The princess?" Al and Abu repeated at the same time.

"What are you doing outside the palace and with these street rats?"

"That's none of your concern." She said angrily her demanding nature kicking in. "Now do as I say release them!"

"I would princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." Razoul bowed again and the guards dragged us off. I looked at the princess one last time and winced at her dark expression.

"Believe me I will." I heard her mutter.

* * *

Razoul took lots of pleasure of parading us down into the dungeons and all I could do was look at the ground. My stupid curse got us caught. I could feel Al's eyes on me but I ignored them, not wanting to start talking now.

We were tossed into a cell immediately and were soon chained to a wall. I was across from Al, so we faced each other. The guard that had held me gave me a swift kick and I winced. Al glared a hole through the back of the man's head as he went up the stairs and left.

As soon as the doors slammed shut I heard Al sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry, Al." I said and his head whipped up to look at me.

"Alaric." I winced at Al's tone and I looked over at him rather reluctantly. He frowned at me disapprovingly. "Don't start blaming yourself. It was not your fault. I hate it when you do that."

"Well, whose fault is it then?" I retorted solemnly. "It certainly wasn't anyone else's."

"Alaric, the guards found us. We always knew they would one day. Stop blaming yourself!" I looked away unable to meet his gaze. "Look at me. Rick, look at me." I finally did and I saw the look in his eyes. "Listen to me, none of it is your fault, okay? You are not to blame."

"Okay, Al." I said rather quietly, not really believing it.

"No. Not okay!"

I glanced at him and he was glaring at me.

"Alaric, I thought we were past this already. You are _not_ a jinx. You are a ten-year old little boy with a kind heart. Nothing about you is even close to being bad luck. And the fact that you think that is-is…not right. It's not right Alaric and I want you to stop it."

"It's what I am." I said sharply and he shook his head.

"I know, you can't help but think it sometimes. I don't expect you to forget it completely." He said quietly. "But you shouldn't do that." He sighed then, knowing that I wasn't going to say anything else about it. I knew what I was. I was the worst kind of monster.

"I must've sounded so stupid to her!" He finally said after a few minutes and I looked back at him.

"Of course not." I said giving him a smile. "I could tell she liked you and it shouldn't matter where that she's a princess." He fell silent considering what I said.

After a moment neither of us speaking I heard a little voice call from above us. 'Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Rick?' We looked up to see Abu sitting in the window.

"Abu! Down here! Get me out of these!" Abu scampered down and then ran over to Al. I watched him pull his vest over his head and then strut around batting his eyelashes and swinging his tail in imitation of the princess. I laughed loudly and Al rolled his eyes.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, but she was worth it." Abu huffed and said, 'yeah, yeah, yeah.' He unlocked Al and then he scampered over to me.

"Al, it really shouldn't matter." I told him. Abu got me unlocked and I stood up stretching.

"Alaric, you just don't get it. All my life I've been kicked and scorned at for what I am. A street rat. I've been pushed around for that and she's royalty. I wouldn't expect you to get how I feel just now." Al yelled and I looked at the ground mad now.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't." I snapped. "Oh, how sad to just be a street rat. What about what I am? Huh, Al? I'm a jinx. I'm _the_ jinx. Were you ever blamed for something that was beyond your control? Because I was. Were people ever afraid of you? Because they were afraid of me. So I guess I _don't_ know what it's like. Excuse me for trying to make you see yourself better."

"Well, anyway I'm a street rat, you know? And there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince. She deserves a prince." Al sighed. "I'm a fool."

I turned around to tell Al something when I saw a shadow move across from us.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

My eyes widened as an old man hobbled out the shadows and Al stepped in front of me protectively.

"Who are you? He asked suspiciously. The old man came forwards a little more and I fought a strong urge to flee. Instead I moved closer to Al. Abu leapt unto my shoulder and hid.

"How _long_ have you been down here? You walk like a crab." I questioned and Al elbowed me. I rubbed my side and scowled. "What? Look at him! He looks worse than we do!"

"Knock it off." Al hissed at me.

"Just a lowly prisoner like yourselves. But perhaps we could be more." The creepy old man rubbed to fingers together, indicating money.

Al looked down at me and then he replied. "We're listening." I watched as the old man hobbled closer.

"There is a cave, boys. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasures enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." He then showed us a handful of bright red rubies.

"Uh, pardon me, but where exactly did you pull those from?" I asked, giving him and his weird moving hump a once over, and Al shot me a dirty look. Abu, who was still on my shoulder leaned far out and attempted to touch it. The old man closed his hand quickly and hobbled back a little.

Al mulled over what he said. "But the law says that only a prince can marry-"

The man whirled around faster than I thought he could move and he moved over to us, getting in our faces. "Haven't you ever heard of the golden rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." The old man gave us a wide grin, showing us a set of nasty, yellow teeth as he wheezed a laugh at us.

"What a lovely smile." I muttered and Abu jumped onto Al's shoulders.

"Why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Al asked suddenly suspicious. I looked at the old man interestedly.

"Yeah, why?"

The creepy old man gave me another one of his wide grins and I shuffled backwards. "I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." He patted my leg with his walking stick and then patted Al on the back. Okay, I guess he needed muscle for the job. But there was still one tiny problem.

"Ah, there's one problem it's out there. We're in here." Al said and we both looked at the old guy like he was crazy.

"Ah, ah, ah. Things aren't always what they seem." The old creeper said as he pushed the wall with his walking stick. Suddenly the wall opened up. I felt my jaw drop and then I recovered.

"Can I ask few quick questions?" I asked. "If you knew that was there…how come you haven't left before? Do you just come and go in here every night? Picking up random people?"

"Rick, shut up." Al hissed.

I frowned at him. "These are legitimate questions, Al! How do we know we can trust this old guy? And how long was he here before we came along?"

I jumped as the old man appeared between us. "Do we have a deal?" The old man asked sticking a very bony hand out towards Al and me. Al glanced at Abu who shrugged and then they looked at me.

"I don't like it, but I'll go."

"There's a brave, lad." The old man stated, patting him with his cane.

"Brave or paranoid?" Al muttered and I kicked him in the back of the knee as I walked by. He fell into the sand and sat up, eyeing me angrily. I only shrugged and followed the old man out of the dungeon and into something that I just had a feeling would get us killed.

* * *

 _Review?_


	4. Cave of Wonders

Chapter 4: The Cave of Wonders

Before I knew what was happening we were out in the middle of a sandstorm. The old guy was on a horse with Abu and Al and I walked ahead of the horse. I was starting to wish I had stayed in the dungeon when the sandstorm finally died down.

"Stop here." The creepy old guy said and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had nearly forgotten he was there. He had remained so quiet the entire time we were walking, thankfully. The only thing worse than him talking was the odd hump on his back that never seemed to stop moving. He pulled something out of his pocket and then tossed it into the air. The 'thing' flew through the air and went into the sand. I was about to call it a dud when the ground began to shake.

Stumbling around, I managed to grab hold of Al and he tried to steady us both. To our shock a large tiger head, made entirely of sand rose up from the ground, roaring loudly. I cowered behind Al, who I could feel trembling a little. I felt a bit better knowing that he was just as freaked out as I was.

"Go on, boys." The old man stated and I scowled.

"You brought us out here to be eaten?!"

The man gave me a disturbing smile. "No, dear boy. You must enter the Cave of Wonders."

"And you failed to mention it was a….large tiger head!"

Al grabbed the back of my vest and tugged me over to him.

" **Who disturbs my slumber?** " The head boomed at us and I squirmed out of Al's hold to move behind him. Aladdin stepped forward, Abu hiding in the back of his vest.

"It is I A-Aladdin." He swallowed and then looked at me. I shook and then moved forward.

"And I-I-Alaric." The cave studied us for a moment as if considering our answers.

" **Proceed touch nothing but the lamp.** " It said and then opened its mouth wide revealing a set of stairs. Al started towards the stairs and I started backing away. Al sensed my nervousness and he turned and grabbed me by the arm gently. I shook my head, not wanting to down there.

"I change my mind. I'm not going."

"Relax. It'll be fine."

"What's he need a lamp for? Can't he go buy one?"

He gave me a reassuring smile and gave my arm a tug as I dug my heels into the sand. "C'mon Rick."

"I'm staying out here." I pouted and Al arched an eyebrow.

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug. "Let me know how you enjoy staying around that old man."

I took one look at the old geezer and shuddered. "No thanks, I'll take my chances in the living, breathing cave."

Al pulled me next to him and threw an arm around me reassuringly. "I'm right beside you." He whispered and he pulled me closer. I felt a bit better knowing Al was with me, but it was still frightening.

"Remember boys," Creepo called. "First get me the lamp, and you shall have your rewards."

"Yeah, that's not ominous." I muttered. "Cave says don't touch anything but lamp and then he wants to give us rewards. So where's he gonna get it?"

Al rolled his eyes. "You need to learn to have more trust. Not everyone is out to get you."

"You don't know that. We've only been with that guy for two hours!" I argued and he snorted. I heard an eerie cackle and I took once last look at the creepy old guy before we went down into the cave. He was watching us with sly calculating eyes. Oh, great. Yeah, Al, not everyone is out to get us, but he sure looked like it!

'Why oh why do I get myself in these situations.' I thought over and over as Al practically toted me down the long flight of stairs. I really had a bad feeling about this cave. It didn't sit well with me at all. We finally reached the bottom, Al let go of me and I walked behind him looking around. We found a large doorway and entered the lit room.

"Would ya look at that." Al said in wonder and I pushed past him to see.

"Whoa." My eyes widened and I grinned. The room was filled to the brim with treasures of all kinds. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and mounds and mounds of gold filled every corner of the room. I felt my jaw-drop as we went deeper into the golden room.

"Just a handful of this stuff, would make us richer than the sultan." I nodded in agreement then I saw Abu make a wild dive towards the gold.

"Abu!" Al and I shouted at the same time. Aladdin walked over to the little monkey and bent down to look at him.

"Don't… touch… anything." He scolded. "We gotta find that lamp." Abu sulked as we walked past him and I snickered quietly patting him on the head.

"Again I question where this supposed reward will come from." Al grumbled under his breath and I sighed. "Can't blame me for asking."

We were in a few minutes of our walk and I could still hear Abu mumbling angrily behind us. A noise came from behind us and Abu ran and jerked on mine and Al's pants leg, screeching like crazy.

"Abu knock it off." Aladdin said shooed the little monkey away. A few seconds later and Abu was back. He slammed into Al and knocked him over.

"Abu are you crazy?" The little monkey grabbed his chin and made Al look behind him. I turned to see what had Abu all riled up. My jaw dropped. A moving patterned rug was peeking at us from behind a mound of gold.

"A magic carpet!" Al and I said at the same time. A real magic carpet was floating right in front of us. "Come on. Come on out we're not going to hurt you." I coaxed the carpet. It came out slowly and a little shyly from behind the pile of treasure. The carpet came towards us and scooped Abu's fez off the ground, dusting it off. He held out the hat towards the little monkey and Abu screeched wildly. He clambered up onto my shoulder, chattering in my ear.

"He won't bite you, Abu. He looks friendly." Instead I took the hat from the carpet and handed it to Abu, who snatched it and shook his fist at the carpet screeching angrily. Looking hurt the carpet wandered away, looking forlorn.

"Oh, now look what you did." I scolded the monkey. "He was just trying to be nice."

"Hey, wait a minute. Maybe you can help us." Al said and the carpet paused and turned to us.

"Yeah! You see we need to find this lamp thingy." I said and the carpet looked excited. He flew over to me and Abu and circled around us making us dizzy. I laughed as he set us back down.

"Hey, I think he knows where it is!" I said and Al grinned. We followed an eager Carpet as he led us through to another room. I walked behind them as Al and Abu followed Carpet. I was still feeling a little down, about the whole jinx episode in the dungeon, but I didn't say anything. I've bared it alone before, I can do it again.

* * *

We soon came to a large open crevice and saw a pillar of stone across from us. There at the top was a golden lamp that gleamed in the dim lighting. Several stone steps led to the pillar over a small stream of water.

"Wait here." Al said and I nodded as he started across the stones to the large steps of the pillar. I then turned to Carpet.

"So, uh, you must be pretty lonely in here." Carpet nodded a little sadly and I patted him.

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels. But, um, maybe you could come with us? Be our new friend?" Carpet engulfed me in hug and I hugged him back, grinning. "I would like that, I don't have many friends." Carpet indicated that he didn't either.

"Abu will learn to like you too." I said after he pulled away. "Yeah, he just needs to-" I paused upon seeing Carpet looking frantic. "What's the matter?" I turned and saw what had him in a panic. Abu was slowly making his way over to the large golden statue in the corner. I could practically see the greed radiating off him as he spotted the large red ruby in the center.

Carpet grabbed the monkey and I grabbed Carpet as Abu tried to jump up. He was stronger than he looks, proven when he practically dragged us with him. 'Hurry up, Al!', I thought as my feet dug into the ground. Suddenly Carpet's grip slipped and we both went flying back as Abu latched onto the ruby.

"Abu, no!" Al and I yelled at the same time, he apparently had spotted our furry compadre.

" **Infidels!"** Boomed the cave and Carpet and I hugged each other in fright. **"You have touched the forbidden treasure!"** Abu attempted to put back the ruby but to our horror it started to melt along with the golden statue.

"It's a little too late for that, Abu!" I yelled and the little monkey whimpered.

" **Now you will never again see the light of day!"** The cave roared and I yelped in terror as the statue burst into flames.

"Aladdin!" I screamed as a bout of lava came pouring towards me. I ran over to where the step stones started and I groaned as I saw that Al was still trying to come down the pillar steps. Suddenly the steps disappeared and he slid down the smooth rock and into the air. He came falling towards the now lava filled stream and I closed my eyes in fear. Something flew past me and I opened an eye to see Carpet had caught Al. I sighed with relief.

Screeching caught my attention and I spotted Abu in the middle of the stones. One on the end exploded as the heat from the lava warmed it up. One by one they busted until the one Abu was on was the only one left. Al swooped down just in time to grab the monkey and then he came and pulled me onto Carpet as a large wave of lava came towards us.

I gripped Al around the middle as Carpet flew us out of the crevice and towards the treasure room. Abu grabbed Aladdin's face in a screech of terror and Al tried to pry him off his face.

"Abu this is no time to panic!"

I looked around him at the upcoming wall. "Well, what about that!" I yelled and he finally got Abu off his face.

"Okay, start panicking!" He shouted.

We all screamed as Carpet easily maneuvered us past the wall and through the air. We got into the treasure room and each pile of gold we passed burst into flames. I gripped Al tighter and he tossed an arm around me as some of the flames came a little too close for comfort. Carpet flew us up towards the cave entrance and we were almost safe when a rock came and knocked Carpet out from underneath us.

"Carpet!" I cried out as our new friend was knocked out of sight.

Al, Abu and I hit the remaining steps to the cave entrance and I scrambled to stay up. Al had landed further up from me and he turned his head and saw me. He reached a hand out and I tried to grab it was I was too far down. He looked panicked when I slipped down some more. Abu hung on to Al's pants leg with a clutch of fear.

"Help him out!" Al yelled at the old man, indicating me. The old guy frowned.

"Throw me the lamp!" The creepy man shouted back.

"We can't hold on much longer!" Al looked at me again as I slid towards the edge.

"First give me the lamp!"

"Just give him the lamp, Al! I can't hold on much longer." I said and Al gave me a panicked look. Figuring he wasn't going to win this battle he handed the lamp to the old guy to shut him up. Creepy lifted it into the air and I gasped as lightning flashed behind him casting an eerie sight. He cackled wickedly.

"Yes! At last!" Abu helped Al up a little and then the old man looked down at us. He kicked Abu out of the way and lifted Al by the wrist.

"What are you doing!" He yelled and I gasped as the old man lifted a crooked dagger into air.

"Giving you your reward!"

"Aladdin!" I yelled and he spotted the dagger.

" _Your eternal reward!_ " The old guy continued and I noticed his voice deepened. Abu suddenly latched onto the man's thin wrist and bit down. The man howled with pain and let go of Al. Al went falling and he hit me. We both ended sprawling through the air. Something struck my head as I was falling and darkness started to cloud my vision. I knew no more.

* * *

"Alaric? Alaric?" I felt something touching me and my eyes opened slowly. Al, Carpet, and Abu were leaning over me, Al's hands patting my face. I frowned and shoved his hands away. He smiled with relief and helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently and I held a hand to my forehead. There was a slight pain there and I took my hand away to see blood.

"Err…maybe?" Al saw what I was looking at and moved closer, I ripped part of my pants leg and Al used it to make a makeshift bandage.

"Thanks, Al."

He nodded at me with a grim smile.

I sat there and stared at the ceiling feeling slightly scared. It was blank and smooth as if an entrance hadn't been there at all. Stupid jinx! Well, that was strike two. Strike three and we'll be dead for sure.

"Aladdin?" I asked and he whipped his head around, catching that I called him by his full name, which I hardly did anymore unless I was really scared or trying to get his attention. "Are we…are we going to die in here?" I whispered and Carpet hugged me, patting my head reassuringly.

Al shook his head. "No, of course not. There has to be a way out." He said reassuringly and he studied my scared expression. "We'll get out."

"Well there would be a way out. If it wasn't for…well you know."

Al scowled. "You know good and well that...two-faced son of a jackal!" He yelled making a fist at the ceiling. "It _wasn't_ you." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. We were going to die down here in the dark.

"Creepy old man!" I shouted and my voice echoed around the cave walls. Al laughed and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Yeah, see? Not you." I nodded slightly. I'd let Al have this one. "Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

I nodded. "Yeah, wonder why he wanted it?"

Abu jumped to the ground in front of us and pull it out of his vest with a wide mischievous grin. 'Ta-da!' I laughed and hugged Abu as Al picked up the lamp.

"Why you hairy little thief!" He laughed and then he held it up to look at it. I crawled over to peer over his shoulder. Abu and I squinted at the golden lamp.

"Looks like such a worthless beat-up piece of junk." He muttered and I shrugged.

"I dunno, looks kind of nice to me. Maybe someone lost it?"

Al shrugged. "There's something written here. Can you see it?" I shook my head.

"It's too dirty. I can't make it out."

"Yeah me neither." Al started to rub it, trying to get some of the grim off. Suddenly to our surprise and horror the lamp began to glow and shake wildly.

"It's a demon!" I shrieked, but Al didn't answer as fireworks shot out and exploded around us. Abu and I freaked out as one exploded near us and Carpet grabbed us and flew us behind a large boulder. We watched as Al just sat there while the fireworks continued to shoot out. "Al, don't just sit there! It's a demon!" Blue smoke began to rise out of the lamp and a loud yelling came too.

I gasped as a large blue muscled fist came up from the lamp, followed by a very large blue man. He stretched up towards the ceiling, yelling as he stretched.

"Oy! Ten thousand years, will give you such a crick in the neck!" The giant blue man said loudly as he felt the back of his neck. I trembled in fear. This guy was huge!

"Hold on a second." He said and he picked Al up and hung him by his vest on the wall of the cave. I jumped as he took his head off his shoulders and spun it around, hollering again. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be out of there! Nice to be back ladies and gentlemen." As he spoke Carpet went and pulled Al down from the wall and set him on the rock. The blue man's smoky tail had a strange object on it and he held it up to Al's face.

"Hi, where ya from? What's your name?"

"Uh-uh-Al-Aladdin." Al stuttered in shock.

"Aladdin!" The man repeated, as if it was something spectacular. As he spoke a large sign with bright lights appeared behind him illuminating words as he spoke rather quickly.

"Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you to have ya on the show. Mind if we call ya Al? Or maybe just 'Din? Or how about Laddie!" I jumped as he poofed into a large dog wearing plaid colors. "Sounds like 'here boy'!" He whistled. "C'mon Laddie!" He started to laugh. I realized that he wasn't a demon, but I wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't going to harm us.

I started to inch out from behind the boulder and got up behind the one that Al was sitting on. He looked over at me and made a strange face.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." He whispered to me.

"If you see a large dog in plaid then we both must have." He grinned at me and then patted the rock.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us, Rick."

I swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The giant blue dog asked and then with a large puff of blue smoke he returned to normal. Abu freaked out by the nearness and slammed into my chest, knocking me backwards onto the ground. "Sorry cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur!" I huffed at Abu from the ground and then my eyes widened as the genie leaned over the rock to look at me.

"Well, hi there." He greeted warmly. "Where'd you come from? Need a hand short man? Or two, three, four…?" He asked, making bunches of hands pop out to help me back up into a sitting position on the rock. I laughed as one of the hands started tickling me in the side. He slapped it irritably before making it disappear. He grinned goofily at me.

"Sorry 'bout that, unruly hands." I laughed again and then he cocked his head to one side eyeing me and Al. "So, what's _your_ name?"

"Alaric, I'm his friend." I said clearing up the confused expression across his face. He made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Well, nice to meetcha, short man." I grinned and then he spotted Carpet. "Yo, Rugman! Haven't see ya in a few millennia. Slap me some tassel! Yo, yeah!" Carpet seemed happy to see him and eagerly did what the genie asked. Then he looked over at us.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He indicated how short we were to him, by placing a large hand over our heads and pretending to squash us. "Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side." He said and he made a large gut fall out which he tried to hold in. "Do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute. I'm your master?" Al asked in confusion. The genie slapped a hat and scroll into his hand.

"That's right! He can be taught!" I laughed and Al rolled his eyes.

"What do you wish of me," he asked regaining our attention. "-the ever impressive." He changed into a big muscular guy. "-the long contained." He popped into a small box looking squished. "-often imitated." He was a man with a wooden doll genie on his lap. He made the mouth move when he talked. "-but never duplicated!" On the word duplicated more genies popped up and made a circle around us all saying 'duplicated' "Genie…of the Lamp!"

He popped up as a strange-looking man who bowed as other genies clapped. "Right here, direct from the lamp, right here for your wish-fulfillment. Thank youuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Al asked standing up, his eyes going wide as mine did. This was awesome!

"Like real, wishes?" I asked coming to stand beside Al and the genie nodded.

"Yup. Three wishes to be exact. And xi-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He popped into a machine of some sort and made three small strangely dressed genies popped out of it. "That's it-three. Uno, dos, tres."

He turned into a short grey man with a cigar and curly black hair. "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." A black and white duck dropped down with a cigar and a sign around its neck. I laughed again and Genie grinned. This guy was great.

"Now I know I must be dreaming." Al muttered and Genie heard him.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here!" He said and then he grew larger. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." He lit up like the sun and suddenly we were back on the rock. Genie started to sing.

 **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

 **Scheherazade had a thousand tales**

 **But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**

 **You got a brand of magic never fails!**

Genie popped down in front of us and made forty thieves come out of nowhere and surround me and Al. I hid behind Al and then jumped as Genie appeared in Al's vest using his own arms in Al's sleeves, knocking the thieves and sending them flying. Genie poofed us into a corner of a fenced off box then, with Genie massaging Al's shoulders, Abu was fanning Carpet, and I was holding a bucket of water and a cloth.

 **You got some power in your corner now**

 **Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

Then everything went dark and I laughed as Genie turned into fireworks, exploding around Al and me. Abu clung to me afraid.

 **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

Genie then shrunk inside his lamp and grabbed Al's hand, making him rub the lamp.

 **And all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

 **And I'll say**

 **Mister Aladdin sir**

 **What will your pleasure be?**

I jumped in alarm as he appeared in front of us, towering over us as a giant. I gulped and then Genie poofed into a waiter and sat us down at a table. He took out a notepad and using magic he made words come onto the paper.

 **Let me take your order, jot it down**

 **You ain't never had a friend like me**

 **Ha, ha,ha!**

He elbowed Carpet playfully and gave me a wink as he disappeared again. Boy he was fast!

 **Life is your restaurant**

Genie using a finger zapped a platter in front of Al. Al grinned at me and lifted up the top and I laughed as we discovered Genie's head on a roasted chicken.

 **And I'm your maitre' d!**

Genie's ear grew huge as if he was really trying to hear us.

 **C'mon whisper what it is you want**

 **You ain't never had a friend like me**

 **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

Genie then popped into four smaller Genies' all of whom surrounding Al as he sat like a sultan upon a giant cushioned seat, while Carpet and I waved giant fans at him. I stuck my tongue out at him as he grinned at getting the royal treatment. Al was just about to take a bite of his food when Genie buried us in baklava.

 **You're the boss, the king, the shah!**

 **Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

 **How about a little more baklava?**

Al and I were made to balance on top of a column and then we fell off and onto another one completely made of fruit.

 **Try some of column 'A'**

 **Try all of column 'B'!**

We fell again and landed onto a pillow that Genie held out in his hand.

 **I'm in the mood, to help you dude**

 **You ain't never had a friend like me**

Genie opened his mouth and his tongue rolled out as a staircase. I laughed as another Genie dressed in fancy white outfit with a top hat ran down with a cane. He shocked me as he pulled me along with him and then we started dancing! Genie made me do the same dance he was doing and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It's the most fun I'd ever had and I loved every minute of it. I looked up with wide eyes as a large Genie hand came down and luckily he pushed me away before I could get squished. He was squished instead. Al grinned at me and I grinned back.

 **Can your friends do this?**

Genie asked coming back and then he took his head off, added more of them and then juggled them all very quickly.

 **Do your friends do that?**

He tossed the heads to Al, who caught them and did some fancy juggling with them before tossing them back to Genie.

 **Can your friends pull this out their little hat?**

Genie then pulled himself in a loop in and out of Al's red fez and then into a pink bunny.

 **Can your friends go 'poof'!**

From being a pink rabbit, he then transformed into a purple dragon, blowing fire at us. Harem girls appeared around us out of the flames and we grinned goofily at them. They danced around us and my face turned red as one of them winked at me and giggled. Al rolled his eyes.

 **Well looky here.**

 **Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip!**

 **And then make the sucker disappear?**

As Genie pulled his face in half, he made the harem girls disappear as Al and I were ogling them.

 **So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

 **I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

Genie turned small and floated in front of Al. Genie made his eyes bug out and his jaw dropped down to the floor as he spoke. He then jumped off of Al's hands and dove into the floor.

 **You got me bona fide, certified!**

 **You got a genie for your charg d'affairs!**

He turned into a giant paper and grabbed Al rolling him up into the paper. I laughed as he spun him around and let him go. Al stumbled at bit and frowned at my laughing expression.

 **I got a powerful urge to help you out**

 **So what you wish I really wanna know**

 **You gotta list that's three miles long, no doubt**

 **So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

 **Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**

 **I'm on the job you big nabob**

The three harem girls were brought back and Al leaned in to kiss one. When he got close enough to do so, the girl turned into Genie's head then and Al kissed him on the cheek. I laughed loudly at Al's stunned expression.

 **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Genie made some dancing elephants appear.

 **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Belly dancing camels next.

 **You ain't never**

 **...had...a...**

 **friend...like...me!**

A lot of really neat stuff came up as Genie was singing. Abu was in a pile of gold and was shoveling gold into his small fez with a greedy expression, while I looked in amazement at all the different stuff.

 **You ain't never had a friend like me! Ha!**

* * *

 _Review?_


	5. Becoming Royalty

Chapter 5: Becoming Royalty

A swirl of color ended the song and we were back on the rock. Abu pouted when his fez turned up empty and Al and I grinned widely. Genie was on his stomach an almost bored expression on his face, but I could tell he was happy. Behind him a sign that looked slightly broken blinked 'applause'. Carpet and I clapped loudly and Abu came into my lap frowning at his fez.

"That was amazing! That was the most fun, I've ever had in my entire life!" I exclaimed. It was the truth. I really had never ever had so much fun. Genie grinned at my expression and Al laughed.

"So what'll it be master?" Genie asked, looking at his nails.

"You're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Al asked and we looked at Genie. He got a strange look on his face and then he changed into a strange-looking man.

"Ah, almost there are a few agenda's, some quid pro quos." He counted on his fingers.

"Like?" I prompted.

"Uh, rule number one!" Genie popped up beside Al. "I can't kill anyone." He pretended to chop his head off and held it in his hands. "Ack! So don't ask."

I grimaced, rubbing my own throat. "Well that's a good one to have." Al nodded in agreement.

"Uh, rule number two!"

I jumped as Genie popped up between me and Al as a pair of big red lips. He grabbed me and before I could get away he kissed me. "Mwah! You little _punim_ there." He pinched both my cheeks then and then poofed back beside Al.

"Blah!" I hollered and I wiped my face as Al laughed at my horrified expression. "Shut up, Al." I glared at him.

"Rule number three!"

We looked back at him and blanched. Genie was now a sickly green and he had a very nasty complexion. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" I clutched my stomach and Al looked sick.

"Well, I can understand why." I said, trying not to throw up and Al grimaced. "Anything else?"

"Nope, other than that, you got it." Genie smiled at us and then got down in front of us, hiding his face behind his hands. I pointed up and Al nodded.

"Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Al scoffed suddenly. I did a double take and gaped at him. What was he doing? I looked over to see Genie's reaction.

Genie was slowly uncovering his face a look of fury in his eyes and I flinched.

"Al." I hissed. "He can't kill us, but I don't want to know what he can do to us!"

"Relax." He hissed back. Tauntingly he said to Genie: "Some all-powerful genie."

Abu got into it too. 'Oooo' he waved his arms like he was really scared.

"Can't even bring people back from the dead."

I swallowed nervously. I could feel the anger radiating from Genie as he glared at us. "Al, cut it out!"

"Oh, well looks like we'll have to find a way out of this cave ourselves." Al tucked an arm around me and started to us walk off when a large, golden, curly toed shoe landed right in front of us blocking our way. I jumped back and hid behind Al as we both looked up at Genie who was tapping his foot.

"See what you did!" I hissed, jerking on his vest and Al swatted at me.

"Excuse me?" Genie demanded and I jumped at his tone. "Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all the sudden you're walkin' out on me?" With each step Genie got madder and madder and I gulped nervously. "I don't think so! Not right now! You're gettin' your wishes! So _sit down_!" Al and I fell backwards in shock, landing on Carpet. Genie popped up in front of us and I hid again in case he was still mad.

"In case of emergencies the exits are, here, here, here…" On and on he went as he pointed them out with his many arms. "Anywhere!" He pulled his arms back in and made his normal two, short. "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet, cause we're… Outta here!" Quicker than I could register we shot up and out of the cave into the night air.

* * *

The stars looked so clear and close from where we were on Carpet and I wanted to reach out and touch them. I was sitting on the edge of Carpet, away from Genie and Al both. Because at this point, I thought they were both nuts. One with anger issues and the other with a death wish.

I felt Al turn and nudge my shoulder. "Hey, you're pretty quiet. I thought you had fallen off." I ignored him and he sighed.

"Look, I should have told you what I was doing. I'm sorry. But see? No harm done."

"See what?" I hissed, peering around him at Genie. He was still facing away from us. I looked back at Al. "I _see_ you've decided to ignore everything I tell you is a bad idea."

"I'll admit trusting the old man was bad, but you don't have to rub it in my face."

"I'm not, I'm just saying-"

"Well don't say." Al snapped. "You can't be a pessimist forever."

"You can if you know what people are really like." I bit back and he scowled.

"All right, boys." An elderly feminine voice said and I looked around Al again to see Genie dressed as a little old woman. "Let's not having any fighting." He held out a round plate with decorative delicious smelling sweets. "Now who wants one of Granny's special cookies?"

"What's in it?" I asked suspiciously and Al jabbed me with his elbow.

Genie smiled. "It's chocolate, silly. Didn't your mom ever make you chocolate chip cookies?"

"Um, no…" I muttered uncomfortably before changing the subject. "Does this mean you're not mad at us anymore?"

Genie poofed back to normal, rubbing his neck sheepishly, the plate of cookies sitting between us. Abu was sniffing them curiously. "Ah, I wasn't really that mad to begin with, kiddo."

"I told you." Al said and I glared at him.

"So…these are safe to eat?" I asked, picking up one of the wonderful smelling cookies. My stomach demanded food and I needed it, even if it ended up doing something to me. "You didn't magic-fy any of this out of revenge?"

Genie's jaw dropped literally. "What the what?" He said and shook his head. "I'd never do that. Revenge is something a villain would do." He buffed himself up. "Am I'm a good guy!" He glanced at me, looking for some sort of reaction, but all I could was stare at him blankly. He deflated slightly. "Haven't you ever met a hero?"

"No, because people like that don't exist." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what about your pal Al here?" He asked, patting him. "He's a good guy."

Al grinned. "Yeah and I saved you."

"One good deed does not a hero make." I said and Al rolled his eyes. "Besides, sure you helped me, but did you really save me?"

"From the guards and starvation, yes." I scowled and he turned Genie. "You'll have to forgive Rick, he's just a little cautious about people."

Genie smiled. "Well, you can trust me, short man. I'm not going to do anything." He reached out to pat me or ruffle my hair, but I moved out from underneath his fingers. His smile faded and I felt a bit bad, but I remained unyielding. I met his eyes searching for anything unusual and to my surprise I found nothing but genuine concern for us.

"Fine." I nodded, but made no move to come closer, but I did relax. "So…where are we going?"

Al rolled his eyes and gave Genie a "Do you see what I live with?" look. I wanted to shove him off of Carpet. Genie only snickered.

"We're headed to a little oasis up ahead. Rug-man knows the way."

I had a moment to ponder what Genie meant about heroes and shook my head. If those kind of people existed they didn't help everyone in need. There are so many people that need help, so where were they if they existed?

I bit into the cookie and my mouth was immediately flooded with warm, chewy goodness. Chocolate tasted great! I turned to Genie. "These are good!" I said with a mouthful of the cookie and Genie beamed at me. Al took one and I watched his face light up. Abu sniffed of one and then ate his, having the same reaction. We were soon stuffing our faces with the little baked goods. Genie handed us cups of milk, saying it went great with cookies. I hadn't had milk in a really long time and I savored it.

A yawn escaped me and Al turned his head to look at me with a smile.

"Tired?"

I couldn't deny that. I could barely keep my eyes open. "Yeah." Al smiled and patted the space next to him.

"Go to sleep, Rick." He said and I laid next to his knee.

"WhatifIfalloff?" I asked in jumbled words and closed my eyes. I could hear Genie laughing and Al sighing.

"You won't fall off." He promised and I nodded as he ruffled my hair. "Go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning I leaned over the edge of Carpet and laughed at my shadow on the ground. I lay flat on my stomach and held my arms out and waved them, watching as my shadow did the same.

"This is awesome!" I said and leaned over to look at the world upside down. There was a patch of green ahead of us and I grinned. "Hey, I see the oasis!" Suddenly I started fall off of Carpet. "Uh-oh!"

"Whoa, kiddo!" Genie pulled me back onto Carpet.

"Oops." I said and Al frowned and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Genie." He patted me on the head and I grinned at him.

"Just don't try to fly again, okay? Well at least until you get those frequent flyer miles." I laughed even though I had no clue what he was talking about and he then poofed back into a girl's outfit.

"Thank for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs." Genie said in a girly voice. I snickered and Al rolled his eyes. "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Carpet slowed down and he made steps for us to walk down. "Thank you good-bye. Good-bye, thank you. Good-bye." Genie waved us off Carpet and then popped back to normal going to stand smugly in front of us.

"Well now. How about that, doubting Mustafa?"

I looked at Al who grinned sneakily. Genie eyed him in suspicion and I started laughing. After a night's sleep I had realized that maybe Al's plan hadn't all been bad.

"You sure showed us." Al said giving Genie a smirk to which he didn't notice. "Now about my three wishes…"

Genie paused and cupped a hand to his ear. "Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy!" He shouted holding a blue finger in Al's face. Al shoved it away with a smug look.

"Ah, no I never actually wished to get out of the cave." Al said smoothly causing Genie's jaw to drop in shock. I snickered. "You did that on your own."

"Yup, you kinda walked into that one." I added and Genie's jaw dropped further.

"Well I feel sheepish." As he said this he poofed into a sheep and got into Al's face. "Alright you baaad boy!" He said and then he started to walk away and flipped his tail in the air with a snooty face. "But no more freebies." I laughed and Genie then went and hung himself between two palm trees.

"Fair deal." Al said and then he put a hand to his chin. "So, three wishes? Hm. I want them to be good." Carpet flew around me to follow Al as he began to pace and I laughed. Al stopped and looked at me. "What would _you_ wish for, Alaric?" Stunned at being addressed I looked at him.

"Uh, me?"

Al laughed. "Of course!"

I looked down then and shifted my foot in the sand. What would I wish for? Food? I snorted. Nothing would ever be good enough. No more curse? That was one that I really would like, but Al would kill me if I said it out loud. Besides I didn't want to scare off Carpet and Genie.

"Well, um nothing I guess." I said and Genie looked at me curiously.

"Come on, Rick." Al prompted and I sighed, deciding to go with something that I felt strongly about.

"Well, maybe that everyone had _someone_ , you know? That way no one would ever have to be alone." I looked down again and shuffled my foot again. "But it's your wish not mine." I said looking up quickly and Al turned to Genie who was watching me with an unfathomable expression.

"What would you wish for?" Al asked him.

Genie sat up in shock and floated to the ground. "Me? No one's ever asked me that before." I felt sorry for Genie and frowned for thinking of myself. "Well, in that case…ah, forget it." I came up to Genie and touched him on the arm. He turned to look at me a bit shocked that I had done that.

"Please? I told you mine." I said pleadingly and he smiled at me gently.

"Freedom." He said and he showed us his wrists. I eyed the golden cuffs sadly.

"You're a prisoner?" Al asked and Genie nodded solemnly.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He grew giant and spoke in a loud voice. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Then he went down into his lamp and we peered at his squished form. "Itty bitty living space." He spoke in a squeaky voice. Now I really felt bad for thinking about myself.

"Genie, that's awful." Al said and I nodded. Genie came out of his lamp, stretching to the sky. "Not have to go, Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do ya need? Poof! What do ya need?" I watched with wide eyes as Genie had Al's vest in a tight vice-grip. He let go and sighed.

"To be my own master." He said thoughtfully, slowly rising into the air. "Such a thing would be better than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Then it was as if reality hit him, looking slightly put out. "But what am I talking about, here?" He said smacking himself in the forehead. "Genie wake up and smell the humus."

"How come?" I asked automatically.

Genie smiled at me and then rubbed the back of his neck. "The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. You can guess how often that happened."

"I'm sorry, Genie." I said looking at him sadly and he ruffled my hair and smiled at me.

"That's okay, kiddo."

"I'll do it." Al announced and we looked at him. "I'll set you free." I grinned. Way to go Al. Maybe Genie was right about the whole hero thing.

"Uh-huh, yeah right." Genie scoffed and then I jumped as he poofed into a wooden puppet and made his nose grow out long. "Whoop!" Al pushed his nose back in.

"I'm serious! After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Genie eyed Al for a moment.

"You can trust him. He wouldn't let you down." I said and Genie nodded.

"Well, here's hopin'." He shook Al's outstretched hand and I grinned. Genie did too.

"Let's make some magic!" He poofed into a fancy man again and I laughed as he tossed cards out of his sleeves. He then turned to normal and put an elbow on my head and leaned towards Al. I tried to get out from underneath his arm as he put his weight on me and almost knocked me over, but failed and just laughed.

"So how 'bout it? What is it _you_ want most?" Al got a look on his face and I knew what he was thinking and who he was thinking of.

"Well, there's this girl…" I jumped when Genie suddenly made a loud buzzing sound and I turned to see him with a red heart crossed out on his chest.

"Ehhhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love remember?" He tapped Al on the head.

"Oh, but Genie she's smart and fun and…" Al struggled for the right word.

"Pretty?" Genie offered and I snickered at Al's expression.

"Beautiful!" He corrected and Genie and I rolled our eyes. "She's got these eyes that just…and this hair, wow and her smile…" He trailed off with a dreamy look. Suddenly I found myself sitting beside Carpet and Abu at a small table and Genie was dressed in a striped black and white shirt and was smoking as he leaned against the table.

"Ami. C'est l'amour." He said as he blew a heart-shaped smoke ring.

Curious, I looked at him. "Was that something about love?" Genie nodded.

"Oui."

"I assume that means "yes"." Genie grinned in my direction.

Al sighed heavily and we looked back at him. "But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a…" He said and I saw his face light up with an idea. "Hey, can you make me a prince?" I looked at Genie who suddenly was in a bright pink apron and was wearing glasses. In his hands was a large book which he was flipping through rapidly. I read the cover. 'Royal Cookbook'. I then went behind him and tried to peer over his shoulder at the book. Just to make sure he wasn't a cannibal.

"Let's see chicken a'la king?" Genie pulled a chicken with a crown out. "Nope." I yelped as he flung it back and almost slapped me in the face. "Alaskan king crab?" Genie pulled a crab out attached to his finger. "Ow." He said as he flung it off and I had to duck again. "I hate when I do that."

"Me too." I muttered.

"Caesar's salad?"

I jumped back as an arm with a dagger came out of the book and I hid behind Genie. "Et tu, Brute? No." He shoved the hand back into the book and then looked up at Al.

"Ah, "To make a prince"." He read and then he looked up at Al with a sly grin. "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince." Al said with a deep voice.

"All right! Genie exclaimed. "Woof! Woof! Woof!" A sturdy golden dressing screen appeared with several mirrors attached to it and Genie had changed into a thing man with odd clothing. "First that fez and vest combo is much too third century."

I snickered and went to sit on the ground by Carpet and we watched as Genie measured Al. He pulled the patch off the knee of Al's pants. "These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar-no. Let's work with me here." Genie then zapped Al into a very princely outfit. Al looked in the mirror that Genie had out there and he grinned at his reflection.

"I like it muy macho!" Genie said and Carpet clapped. I did too.

"Very nice, Al." I said and he grinned at me in the mirror. He had white colored clothing with gold around the edges, a cape with purple on the inside, and a large turban with a large purple feather and red stone. Overall, he looked like a prince.

"Why thank you, my good sir." He said snootily and we burst out laughing. Suddenly a shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Genie standing over me rubbing his chin in thought.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" I said, standing up abruptly and backing away. I held my hands up to keep him at bay. "It's his wish, not mine." I said looking between Al and Genie who was moving closer to me, a sly look on his face. "No."

Al smiled at me. "Ah, come on, Alaric. It'll be fun." I gave him a look and he shrugged. "Besides it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "You need me to dress up so you can meet your girlfriend?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said as if it was an ordinary thing in the world. "I can't do this without you, Rick. You…you're like my little brother."

"I am?"

Al nodded, turning to face me. "We're in this together. It wouldn't be fair of me not to include you. So what do you say? You want to help me get the girl?"

"Well…okay, but I still don't see how you actually need my help." I suddenly noticed that Genie was circling me like a predator. After a moment, he stopped and before I could say something he zapped me. I opened my eyes and looked down to see that my clothes had changed. Genie made a mirror appear.

"Wow." I said and touched my reflection. For a moment I didn't recognize myself. My outfit was the same color as Al's but I had a dark blue where Al had gold. I also had a vest that that was a blue that matched my eyes and the cuffs of my outfit and my shoes gold. I didn't have a cape but I did have a turban. Mine was like Al's but with a ocean blue feather and a red stone in the middle. For a moment I could be someone else, someone different. Someone that wasn't cursed…

"Wow, I don't even recognize you." Al said, coming up behind me.

A slow grin spread across my face and I turned to look at Al and Genie. "Really?"

"Yeah, you look great!" Al said with a grin. Impulsively, I hugged Genie who looked just as shocked as I was.

"Um, thanks Genie." He hugged me back before I could pull away. For a moment, I felt safe. Like I always had with Al.

"No problem, kiddo." He said and I pulled back to look up at him. He grinned at me and then got that thinking look again.

"Hm. You know what all this says to me?" I shook my head and he smirked. "This says, 'mode of transportation'." He looked at Abu and clapped his hands. "Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" Abu tried to run but Carpet brought him over much to his horror. Genie made a stage appear and I snickered at the outfit he was wearing and the big cheesy grin he had on his face.

"Here he comes, and what better way to make a grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out they spit." Abu appeared as a camel and I snorted with laughter as he spit. Abu glared at me but I couldn't help it.

"Mmm, not enough." Genie mused and then he snapped his fingers. Abu became a fancy white horse. I was practically rolling now and Al let out a small chuckle too.

"Still not enough." He snapped his fingers again repeating 'What do we need?' over and over as Abu was transformed into several things. Most of which I had never seen before.

"Yes!" He finally said and then he stood over Abu who tried back away. "Esalaumbo, shimin dumbo! Boo!" Abu was now...an elephant. I now clutched the stand that Genie had been at earlier in laughter.

"Talk about your trunk space check this action." Genie commented. I laughed so hard that my eyes watered and Genie grinned from ear to ear. Abu gave a shriek after looking in his reflection and tried to scramble up a tree. The tree bent under his weight and he flipped upside down. Al went over and grinned at Abu.

"Whoa Abu…you look good."

Abu scowled and that sent me into another round of laughter.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the little brother, and he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban's kids I'm gonna you stars!" Genie announced and I exchanged a look with Al. I had a feeling that whatever Genie decided, it was going to be over the top.

* * *

I was proved right when the oasis was suddenly full of people and animals. Genie directed them into lines and sections, lining them up for a grand parade.

"Do royal people usually have this many people with them?" I asked Al who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll impress the princess."

I frowned. "Al, you don't need all this stuff to impress her. She liked you before."

"We talked about this Alaric." Al said, looking at me. "I'm a street rat. She can only marry a prince. This is the only way I can see her."

"But, Al-"

"And today, I'm no longer a street rat. I'm a prince. This is my chance to be with her. I love her, Alaric." I wanted to argue, but the look on his face made me clam up.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be impressed then, your highness." I smiled and Al smiled back. "Did you mean what you said about me being your little brother?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, Rick. I…I'm sorry I never said anything before. I guess I just wasn't sure how you'd take it." I grimaced.

"Am I that bad?"

"No, I just didn't want to upset you."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I kind of already thought of you as a big brother, I just wasn't sure how _you'd_ take it."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be mad or something." Al put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd never be mad about that, Rick. You're family and I care about you."

"Thanks, Al."

He pulled me into a hug. I was getting more and more used to those. "Any time, little brother."

Genie appeared next to us. "Okay, everything is set up. We just need to settle a few things."

"Like?"

"Names."

"Oh, yeah, guess we can't use are actual names. Even though we never actually told her our names." I muttered and Al rolled his eyes.

"What did you have in mind, Genie?"

Genie suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it! Princes Ali and Farid Ababwa!" I sighed internally. Yep definitely over the top.

* * *

 _Review?_


	6. Prince Ali and Farid Ababwa

Chapter 6: Prince Ali and Farid Ababwa!

"Are we there yet?" I asked and Al peered out from behind the large feathers.

"Almost."

We were sitting on Abu's back in a small little tent like thing and all around us sat girls with large feather fans covering us from view. I twitched nervously in my seat.

"Stop fidgeting. I told you it will be okay." Al said and I sighed.

"I can't help it." I muttered and then I grabbed at Al. "Al! We could get beheaded for something like this! And besides no one is gonna believe I'm your brother. I mean look at me. We're nothing alike." I ended up looking at my lap as the last sentence was whispered.

"Alaric. Look at me." I lifted my gaze to him and he shook his head with a slight guilty look. "Everything is going to be fine. And it doesn't matter to me what you look like. Besides they won't question it as long as we stick together, okay? So don't worry. I'll be right there. I'll always be there for you."

"Really?"

"Always, little brother." He said and I grinned. I liked the sound of that.

"Ya'll ready for your debut?" Genie asked sticking his head in.

"Uh, sure." Al and I said nervously at the same time. Genie grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just don't fall over."

"Oh, great!" I moaned and Genie patted me. I tried not to flinch at the contact. "That's a wonderful thing to say!"

"I was just kidding, kiddo. Everything will be fine. Just do as we rehearsed! "Genie disappeared again and I heard trumpets blast. Ugh, I feel sick. Al caught my sickened expression and he grimaced too. He patted me reassuringly and then we heard people singing and Al and I looked at each other.

 _Make way for Prince Ali!_

 _Say 'hey it's Prince Ali!_

Next Genie's voice filled the air and as his voice carried around us, I couldn't help but grin. I really wanted to see what Genie was doing but the feathers were in the way.

 **Hey clear the way in the old bazaar**

 **Hey you! Let us through!**

 **It's a bright new star**

 **Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

 **Make way, here he comes!**

 **Ring bells, bang the drums!**

 **All are gonna love this guy!**

 **Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!**

Suddenly the feathers fell away and 'Ali' and I were presented to the crowd. I gulped and gave the crowd a shaky grin. Ali gave them his best 'princely' smile and tried to look as regal as possible. After a while I started to enjoy the attention. Finally people liked us.

 **Genuflect show some respect**

 **Down on one knee!**

I smirked as Genie made a rug come out from underneath Razoul, causing him to bow to us. Maybe this being royal thing wasn't as bad as I had thought.

 **Now try your best to stay calm**

 **Dress up your Sunday salaam**

 **And come and meet his spectacular coterie**

 **Prince Ali, mighty as he, Ali Ababwa!**

Al and I climbed onto the top of Abu's head like we had planned and Genie wheeled lots of people up towards us. He dumped them upon our heads as they were shaking hands with us and before they could crush us, Genie's magic kicked in. He made Al really strong and he lifted the people into the air in a design with me at the top. I stood and flexed my 'muscles' for the crowd, giving them a show. Like Genie said it was all about the show.

 **Strong as ten regular men, definitely**

I watched as Genie filtered through the crowd changing into different people.

 **He faced the galloping hoards** _(As an old man)_

 **A thousand bad guys with swords** _(As a little boy with a wooden sword)_

 **Who sent those goons to their lords?** _(As a merchant)_

 _Why Prince Ali!_

Soon the crowd joined in as well, as Genie popped up saying random things and it all confused me, but it was entertaining.

 **He's got seventy-five golden camels**

 ** _Don't they look lovely June?_**

 **Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three**

 ** _Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers_**

 **When it comes to exotic type mammals**

Now Genie popped up as animals around the crowd and had to admit it looked a bit fun being a genie. It made me a little sad to know he was still a prisoner, but Al would free him soon enough. I hoped. I didn't doubt Al, not really. But he got a swelled head sometimes.

 **Has he got a zoo?**

 **I'm telling you**

 ** _It's a world class menagerie_**

I spotted Genie next in a balcony with three harem girls. I tugged on Al's arm and pointed him out in a burst of laughter. Al snorted at the now rather large female Genie. I held on to Al as I laughed so I wouldn't fall off Abu as Genie and the harem girls sang.

 **Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!**

 _There's no question this Ali is alluring, never ordinary, never boring_

 **That physique! How can I speak?**

 **Weak at the knees**

 _Everything about this man just plain impresses_

 **Well get on out in that square**

 _He's a winner, a whiz, a wonder_

 **Adjust your veil and prepare**

 _He's about to pull my heart asunder_

 **To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**

 _And I absolutely love the way he dresses_

Al blew the girls a kiss and they fainted. Genie caught them and I snickered again before looking away.

"All that charm isn't going to work on _her_ you know." I pointed out and Al rolled his eyes.

 **He's got ninety-nine white Persian monkeys**

 _He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!_

 **And to view them he charges no fee!**

 _He's generous! So generous!_

I frowned at the people that jumped upon the money we tossed to the group. Greedy vultures. The really poor ones didn't even get a chance to get any of it.

"Stop, frowning." Al hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "People are looking."

"I can't help it." I hissed back. "Those poor people didn't even get a chance!" Al's face softened.

"I know, but we can't help them right now." He gave me a one armed hug and I smiled a bit. "It'll be all right." I sighed, but nodded. Maybe being "royals" and all now, we could talk to the Sultan about Agrabah's poor conditions. That was the only thing that made this whole charade a bit better.

 **He's got slaves! He's got servants and flunkies!**

 _Proud to work for him!_

 **Bow to his whim! Love serving him!**

 _They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!_

 **Prince Ali!**

Genie appeared at the top of Abu's head and he winked at us.

"Here we go, kids, big finale!" He said and I swallowed. It was now or never.

The closed palace doors were soon burst open and Abu paraded us inside. I peered out from under the tent thing on Abu's back and my eyes widened. I had never seen such a humungous room in my entire life! It would take about twenty Aladdins to reach the top! The polished marble floor shimmered as we passed and I briefly wondered what poor soul had the job of maintaining that shining appearance. Al shifted and I looked over him. He tried to remain regal, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and I knew he was nervous about seeing Jasmine again.

"Just remember, Al. She liked you before."

Al nodded at me, but he wasn't really listening.

 **Prince Ali, amorous he, Ali Ababwa!**

 **Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**

I heard Genie's voice and looked over to see him dancing with the Sultan. "Should he be doing that? What if someone asks where he went?"

Al sighed. "Are you going to be unreasonable the whole time we're here?"

I scowled at him. "Well, excuse me for wanting to keep my head." I muttered and my eyes widened. "Al, he's got an axe!" I pointed a guard that went past the procession.

"Shh." Al hissed, shoving my hand down. I don't know why he was shushing me. No one was could hear us over Genie's singing. "Cut it out. They won't chop your head off right this second. Besides, you were worried _I'd_ get us caught. _You're_ the one acting like a maniac." Genie tossed the short, round ruler onto the blue cushions that adorned the large golden elephant headed throne and he smiled in delight. As least he looked friendly.

"You're a maniac." I muttered in reply and Al glowered at me.

 **And that good people is why**

 **He got dolled up and dropped by**

 _With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

 _With his bears and lions a brass band and more_

 _His forty fakers his cooks and bakers_

 _His birds that warble on key!_

Genie flew up towards us and went back into his lamp under Al's turban and I quickly pushed the floating hat onto his head. Al straightened it, slightly glowering at me for squishing his hair. I smirked and he covered my face with a hand shoving me lightly. Carpet zoomed up and Al hopped onto him. I declined the offer and Al shrugged. I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall, thin, man in robes of black and red shoving at the doors and trying to shut out all the magically zapped up entourage.

 **Make way!**

 **For Prince Ali!**

Carpet zoomed down with Al as the tall man finally slammed the doors shut and I wondered where everyone would go now. The man turned and pressed against the door with a look of pure annoyance. His cold black eyes landed on me and I frowned, looking back at Al. What was he looking at? At least I didn't have a weird curly beard!

Al was bowing to the Sultan now, so I decided it was a good time to get down from Abu's back.

"Splendid. Absolutely marvelous." I heard the Sultan said as he clapped.

I finally ended up sliding down Abu's trunk and he steadied me as I almost toppled over. I smiled at him gratefully and then went over to Al and the Sultan. His majesty was shaking my brother's hand in delight, his pudgy face full of awe.

"Your highness." Al announced and hopped off of Carpet. "I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." I suppressed a snicker at his fake princely accent and then scowled as he swatted Carpet and I with a dramatic wave of his cape. I sputtered at the fabric and smacked it away from us. Carpet patted me and I smiled at him.

"Prince Ali Ababwa, of course I'm delighted to meet you." The short royal said and then he peered around Al to look at me. I swallowed nervously. "Oh, hello. And who is this? Your brother?" I felt a grabby hand on my arm and before I could dig my heels into the floor, Al pulled me into view, sliding an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, your highness this is my brother Prince Farid." He said smiling like a proud parent. I tried not to elbow him like I wanted too. The Sultan shook my hand, wonder etched onto his face. Why was he looking at me like that? Did he know I wasn't really his brother? I got nervous then thinking he was going to call me out for having blue eyes. Al pinched my arm lightly, prompting me to speak.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness." I said sincerely, hoping the nervousness wasn't detectable, and he smiled warmly. Yes! It worked! That was close!

"Of course. It's so nice to have a young one around again." I felt sad hearing that. He must get lonely in this giant palace with only one daughter who was old enough to be married off.

He gestured behind him. "And this is my Grand Vizier, Jafar, he's delighted too." The Sultan indicated a tall sinister man behind him, the man from the large doors. Now that I was closer, I noticed in his hand was a cobra headed golden staff. Something move and I zeroed in on something on his shoulder. A red and blue wing-tipped parrot sat there and making the same face as his master which was a bit alarming. The Grand Vizier looked at us with a slight sneer and I hid behind Al as he came up from the shadows.

"Ecstatic." The man drawled and I frowned. I didn't like that guy one bit and I was good at detecting who was out to do me harm. The man scared me. He came closer and I clutched at Al's shirt, tugging him back a bit. "But," The man continued. "I'm afraid Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa!" I corrected him automatically and he fixed me with a stare. I swallowed and hid back behind Al. What a creep!

Jafar waved dismissively at us. "Whatever." Al scowled at him. "You simply cannot parade in here uninvited and expect too-" Once again he was interrupted, but it was by the Sultan this time.

"By Allah this is a remarkable device." The little round man was examining Carpet who took his mustache and pulled on it. "Might I hm?" He indicated up and Al smiled.

"Why course your majesty allow me." He helped the Sultan onto Carpet and then Jafar came over and slammed his staff down pinning Carpet to the ground. I jumped at the sudden move.

"Your highness I must advise against this." He said with a very forced smile. How had anyone not noticed that? The man reeked evil psycho!

"Oh, button up, Jafar." The Sultan said with a frown and I snickered quietly. "Learn to have a little fun." He then kicked the staff off and Carpet flew off with the Sultan. I laughed as Carpet took him under Abu and annoyed the elephant.

"Just where did you say the two of you were from?" Jafar asked and I whirled around to see him giving us suspicious glances.

"Uh, much farther than you've traveled I'm sure." Al said trying to pacify the grim vizier.

He narrowed his eyes. "Try me." I glared at him. Al glanced at me for help, but I only shrugged.

I hadn't seen a parrot up close before and I was curious as to why this one seemed so...intelligent. The parrot eyed me warily as I came closer to it. Jafar was busy interrogating Al to notice. The parrot cocked its head to one side blinking innocently at me. I grinned and stuck my hand out to pat it. _Clamp_.

"Ow!" I hollered clutching at my hand. The parrot gave me a smug, cocky grin and I glared at it. "What'd you do that for!?"

Jafar smirked at me. "Iago doesn't like children. That is why little boys should not touch things that don't belong to them." The parrot's yellow eyes rolled and I arched an eyebrow. The parrot noticed my curious gaze and narrowed his eyes at me, making a chomping motion. I really wanted to knock that parrot off the man's shoulder. Al picked up on my mood and thinking I was out to tackle the Vizier, pushed me behind him.

"Look out polly!" Called the Sultan and we all ducked as he and Carpet flew over our heads almost hitting us. I was delighted to see that the parrot got what he deserved as he was hit by Carpet and then chased about the room. I laughed as Iago slammed into a pillar thanks to Carpet and Jafar rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming in to land, Jafar watch this!" The Sultan called as Carpet did one more flip before diving to the ground and the ruler slid across the floor and landed at Jafar's feet.

"Spectacular your highness." Jafar said in fake-appraise. I snickered as Carpet wobbled around and Abu had to catch him as he fell forwards.

"Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Sultan grinned and I laughed quietly. He then got up and pinched Al's cheek.

"A very impressive youth and a prince besides." The Sultan then leaned into Jafar and whispered into his ear. Jafar got an angry look and scowled as he whispered back furiously. I was getting the impression that we were not liked by the grim Vizier which was all fine with me. I didn't like him or his parrot either.

"Jasmine will like this one!" The Sultan exclaimed.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." Al said rather cockily leaning in towards the Sultan. I rolled my eyes. Oh, boy this won't end well.

Jafar got between them, knocking Al away with a thrust of his hips. "Your highness no, I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different from the others." He turned and faced Al menacingly. "What makes him think he is worthy of a princess?"

"Your highness," He said as he tugged on Jafar's beard causing it to puff out and I tried not to laugh. "I am Prince Ali Ababwa." I frowned at Al in disbelief. What? Can you say swelled-head much? "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter." Way to go Al.

"How dare you! All of you!" We all jumped as Princess Jasmine herself appeared in the room, her eyes flashing with anger. I flinched a bit at her expression. If looks could kill we'd all be dead on the spot. "Standing around deciding my future! I am not a prize to be won!" With that she turned and stormed from the room. That could've gone way better.

"Oh dear." The Sultan was the first to break the silence. "Not to worry Prince Ali, just give Jasmine time to cool down. In the meantime would you and your brother be interested in a tour?"

"Why certainly your majesty." Al said and I nodded eagerly. The Sultan smiled at us and took Al by the arm leading him to the door.

"I think it's time to say goodbye the Prince Abooboo's." I heard Jafar mutter darkly and I walked faster trying to keep up with Al. And as I did I felt Jafar's eyes boring holes into my back. I gulped and tried to shake the feeling of dread and fear that filled me in those evil cold eyes.

* * *

The Sultan led us down the many halls and I was impressed with each and every room we came too. At the moment we were outside the palace library.

"As you can see Agrabah has a most extensive library." I gaped at the large assortment of books and scrolls. The Sultan beamed at my expression. "You are most welcome to read any of the scrolls you like while you are here." I grinned back.

"Thank you your highness." He patted my arm and Al grinned down at me. Now I just had to remember how to get there.

He led us down further and we came out to the garden, where he led us down a path to a large building.

"This will be your personal room. I do hope you like them." He pointed at the large double doors. "I made sure that everything you boys would need would be inside."

"Thank your highness." We said at the same time, bowing at him and he laughed cheerfully.

"Think nothing of it! Now I'll leave you to yourselves. I'll send someone out when dinner is ready." We bowed, thanking him again and he left. Al went and opened the door and I followed him inside.

The entire building was large and airy. It was one giant room filled with everything. There were two large beds on each side of the room with lush pillows and deep purple and blue colors. A low table sat in the middle of the room with pillows all around it and there was plenty of space. There were high windows that let in the sun and a light breeze and I wanted to see if the room echoed. Never before had I seen anything so wonderful.

I ran and leapt onto the light blue colored bed and laughed as the comfy mattress sank under me. I jumped up and down with peals of laughter and Al stood in the in the middle of the room shaking his head.

"You're supposed to be resting." He laughed.

"Have you felt how bouncy this bed is? There's no way I could sleep!" I jumped higher and came back down sinking into the pillows that decorated the bed. "It's so soft in here!" I said and the sound was muffled by the pillows. Al laughed and landed beside me. I lifted a pillow from my face and grinned up at him when he sighed. He grinned back and then leaned back with his eyes closed hands behind his head.

"Al?" I asked and he opened an eye. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. You know…about in the dungeon."

"Ah, Rick." He said softly opening both his eyes now. "I'm not mad about that. I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know it's been hard for you." I sighed and he looked down at me.

"It was my fault too. I shouldn't have yelled at you either."

We laid there for a while and I knew Al was about to drift off to sleep.

I sat up and he looked at me curiously with sleepy eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to explore."

"Don't get lost." Al muttered and rolled over.

"Don't drool on my pillow." I retorted and Al lifted his head to glare at me.

"I don't drool!"

"Well, why don't you ask Abu about!?"

Al chunked a pillow at my head. "Get out of here!"

I snickered and closed the door before following the path back to the palace.

* * *

I entered and faced the massive hallway and paused.

"Now where is that library?" I wandered up the hall, trying to remember exactly where we had come from and I found a different room instead. Inside were various art supplies and a thin old man with a balding head was painting away a canvas. Curiously, I went closer and leaned against the door to open it a bit wider. It creaked and before I could hide, the man turned.

"Good afternoon, your highness." He said jovially and bowed to me. I felt a flush go up my neck. I was never going to get used to people doing that.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just, eh, wondering where the library was."

He shook his head. "You didn't disturb me, your highness. The library is three doors down and to your right."

"Oh, uh, thank you." I said and he bowed again. I lingered in the doorway, watching him paint. He turned to gather more paint and looked at me in surprise.

"Your highness?"

"Um…" I flushed at being caught.

He smiled at me kindly. "Would you like to come in?" I nodded and walked further into the room.

"Did you make all these?" I asked in wonder, looking at all the drawings and paints that scattered the room. "They're wonderful."

"Thank you, your highness." He said and he went back to painting. He offered me a brush and I gladly accepted, moving over to start on new canvas. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but went along with it anyway. I had a picture in my mind of what I wanted so I tried to recreate it.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure…I mean, yes." I nodded, trying not to panic. What was he going to ask?

"What types of art does your kingdom teach?" He named off a few names that I guessed to be artists of some kind and he saw the confusion on my face. "Do they not teach the royals any art?"

"Um, well…I guess they would if there was anyone to teach it." I lied and he nodded.

"I see." He said and then suddenly he inhaled. I froze. Did he know? Had my lie not worked? "That is absolutely marvelous!" I jumped ten feet in the air at his exclamation and I turned to look at him. "The color…the detail…Absolutely stunning! Are you certain you never took any art?"

"Uh…It is that good?"

"My boy, if you weren't a prince I'd recommend you to become my apprentice. Whatever gave you this inspiration?"

I gazed at the picture before me and trying to decide how the best to tell what I was thinking. "I…er…just imagined the palace at sunset." That was what I had been thinking about. It was a sight I had seen for two whole years, something still amazed me each time I looked out our window.

"I've never seen such a detailed picture. It's almost like you've been in the streets of Agrabah and seen the sunset here."

I swallowed nervous. "Uh, yeah."

"But of course that is ridiculous, you're a prince." He smiled and nodded at the picture. "Yes, I believe the Sultan should see this one." I paled.

"The Sultan?"

"Yes, he'll be delighted!"

"Are you sure he'd want to see…my work?" I gestured at his things. "What about the things you were working on?" He waved me off.

"Come, come, your highness, why you act as if no one has ever praised you before. Surely your father or mother must have-" He paused, I guess my face showed my reaction before I could hide it. "My apologies, your highness." I shook my head.

"It's not a big deal." I muttered and looked away. I didn't believe my own words and I had a feeling he didn't either. "I, um, never met my father. He died."

"Ah, I see." He said quietly. "And you're mother?"

"She didn't want anything to do with me."

"And your brother?" I almost asked what brother when I remembered Al.

"Ali's mother died and our father married my mother. She…didn't care for anyone but herself. She left Ali and me alone in the palace." He nodded and I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

He patted my shoulder and I tried not to flinch away. "I'm sorry, your highness."

"So…you think he'd really like it?"

He smiled back at me. "Very much so." He said and I slowly smiled.

* * *

 _Review?_


	7. Princesses and Parrots

Chapter 7: Princesses and Parrots

I stood in the middle of the library and couldn't keep the smile off my face. The Sultan had loved my painting. So much in fact that he had some servants hang it up on the library wall. A thought suddenly occurred to me. Would he still like it if he knew what I really was? Would they keep it in here if they knew? I shook my head, feeling a bit depressed. I just couldn't look at it any more after that.

I went back to browsing the shelves, looking over everything. The Sultan had recommended a few stories in the way back and I had a hard time deciding which one I wanted to look at first. Light footsteps came from the aisle behind me and I looked over. My eyes widened slightly. It was Princess Jasmine. She was looking at my painting, her head tilted to the side and I panicked. There was nowhere to hide from her and if I moved, she'd hear me. I really didn't want to be at the receiving end of her wrath.

Something cold prodded the back of my hand and I turned around to see a full grown tiger looking at me. _Oh, Allah…_ I swallowed nervously. No one ever mentioned the princess had a tiger for a pet!

"N-nice kitty." I said lowly and tugged at the collar of my outfit. The large cat stepped closer and took another whiff of me. Can cats smell fear? It must be radiating off me. Suddenly he purred and nudged my hand. I stunned for a moment before reaching out and petting the tiger. He purred louder and I smiled running my hand along his soft fur. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"Rajah."

I stiffened as Jasmine's voice came from behind me. I whirled around. She was standing behind me and I was relieved to see she didn't look as angry as she had earlier.

"Princess Jasmine." I said and bowed to her.

"The whole palace is talking about you." She continued as if I hadn't spoken. "The prince with the magic paintbrush." I flushed.

"Magic paintbrush." I muttered and she giggled. Shocked I looked back at her.

"I had to come see for myself. They were right. It's lovely." Something about the way she was looking at me now, set off warning bells in my head. Either she knew or she was going to find out. I should have realized that my picture was a dead giveaway of where I had to have been to see the palace that well and in those lights.

"Thank you, your highness." I said and I felt the tiger, brush past me, rubbing against my legs.

"Rajah doesn't usually like strangers." She commented. "You must be good with animals." I rubbed my bandaged hand. That stupid parrot had drawn blood.

"Not every animal." I told her, frowning at my hand. She followed my eyes.

"What happened?"

"That parrot of your Vizier's didn't like me too much."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Iago doesn't like anyone. Neither does Jafar for that matter." I nodded. I was pressing my luck standing here. She might be getting ready to yell again.

"Well, I won't bother you." I said and started to walk away.

"Wait." I turned to her. "What's your name? You know mine."

"Farid, your highness."

She smiled. "You don't have to be nervous. Rajah won't hurt you."

"It's not Rajah I'm worried about." I winced when her eyes widened. Oops. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, no. You're right. I acted horribly earlier."

"Well, you had every right. People shouldn't talk about you like that."

"Even your brother?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Especially him." I nodded. "He gets a swelled head sometimes. I'm not trying to defend him." I told her quickly when she arched an eyebrow. "I'm just saying he tends to put his foot in his mouth." Jasmine nodded, hiding a giggle. Maybe this talk with her will help Al start a conversation with her. Hopefully.

"You know the servants would have brought you something for that." She nodded at my hand. Her tone was casual, but her eyes were watching me intelligently. She was definitely not one to be duped. Al was going to have to confess to this girl one way or another. We were going to lose our heads.

I nodded. I had to be careful in my answer. "Yes, but I don't trust many people." I decided being as honest as I could be was better than a full out lie. "I'd rather take care of it myself. I've done it before." I shrugged. "It takes me a while to get used to others. Not everyone is as they seem."

Jasmine's face softened. "I understand." She turned and pulled a book from the shelf. "You should read this one, Prince Farid. It's one of my favorites." She handed me the book and then took one for herself before beckoning to her tiger. "Come Rajah."

I watched her walk away before looking down at the book in my hands, a slow smile spreading across my face.

* * *

"You should have seen him!" A voice squawked. Confused, I slowed my steps. I hadn't heard that voice before. I peered around the corner. To my horror, I saw Jafar standing in the hallway. He was blocking my path and I couldn't get past him to my room which, if I remembered correctly, was up the next hall.

"He was gettin' cozy with the princess!" Now I saw who else was there. Jafar's parrot. Iago was pacing on the decorative table that was along the wall.

"Calm yourself, Iago. Prince Farid is merely a child. He is no threat."

I frowned. What were they talking about me for?

"Well, he sure is somethin' Jasmine never talks to princes willingly."

"Hmm, perhaps this can be used to our advantage. Keep an eye on him, Iago." Jafar walked away with a sweep of his cape and Iago stared after him.

"Just great, stick me with the kid." He muttered and I stepped around the corner.

"Well, I don't want to be stuck with you either."

He shrieked and jumped in air, whirling to face me. "What the he-Err…Polly want a cracker?" I shook my head.

"Oh, no you don't." I said to him. "I heard you talking."

"Ja-" I grabbed him before he could call out for the creepy Vizier, camping a hand over his beak. He scowled at me, but I could see the mistrust and the fear in his eyes.

"I won't tell anybody." I promised and to show I meant it I let him fly from my hands. He landed far from me, his eyes wary. I held my hands up. "No one would believe me. You live here, they wouldn't listen to a foreigner."

Iago relaxed slightly, but only a little. "Hmmm. But they might believe the prince with the magic paintbrush." I shook my head.

"It wasn't that wonderful." I muttered. At that moment my stomach growled.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Do I look like a helping hand to you?"

I scowled. "Hey, look, you can either show me or follow me around while I get lost. Take your pick." Iago huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"All right, all right. Stop lookin' so smug."

He flew ahead of me and I hurried to keep up. "So, your name's Iago?"

"Yeah, that's my name." He said reluctantly, unsure about me talking to him.

"I like it."

He looked at me funnily. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It suits you. I'm…Farid."

"So?"

"Just thought you might want to know."

"Look, I gotta a job to do."

"Yeah and technically you're doing it." I pointed out. "You're here with me." Iago started to argue, but then he found him couldn't.

"Yeah, all right."

He paused when we reached another hallway. "So what are you going into the kitchen for?"

"I'm hungry."

"Someone would have brought you food." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

"You're a prince, bothering people is kind of in the job description."

"Well, it shouldn't be. I mean…that wouldn't be fair." Iago looked at me with a weirded out expression. "What?"

"Nothing" He muttered.

"What?"

"You're just not like I expected you to be."

"Is that a good thing?"

He shrugged and I decided not to press the issue. "There's the kitchen." I followed him inside and the cook turned to me.

"Your highness." He bowed to me. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was just a little hungry."

He smiled at me. "Of course. A growing young prince needs food." He looked me up and down and clicked his tongue. "And if you don't mind me saying so, you dearly need it." I felt my face reddened and ignored the snickering parrot.

"Here you are."

"All this is for me?" I asked, eyeing the humongous bowl of fruit. Iago was watching me curiously, but then I noticed it wasn't me he was looking at. It was the fruit.

"Of course. Have as much as you like there is plenty. Please sit and stay as long as you'd like." He said and left the room.

"Well are you going to eat it or stare at it?" Iago asked and I turned to him. "He was right you know. You look like a stick."

"He didn't say that." I argued and he rolled his eyes.

"He was thinking it."

"You mean _you_ were thinking it."

Iago shrugged, but he didn't deny it.

I saw him eyeing the grapes and I lifted them from the bowl, placing them across from me. He looked at me and I smirked. "You gonna eat that or look at it?" He grumbled about smart-alecky kids, but he began eating them.

"Thanks." He said begrudgingly and I knew that was all I was getting out of him. We ate in silence and noticed he kept looking around.

"You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you." I said and he scowled.

"I don't believe you."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Just thought you'd like to know that."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He continued to eye me. "Would you stop looking at me like that?" I scowled. "I don't have two heads or anything."

"You're being nice to me. Why? I bit you remember?"

I held up my hand. "Yeah, I remember. You're not infected or anything are you?" Iago threw grapes at me and I laughed, flicking them back at him. We tossed the fruit at one another until we ran out. Iago lifted his head from the table where he was sprawled.

"You know, you're not so bad for a royal."

"Uh, thanks. And you're not so bad for a biting parrot."

He snorted and then shook his head. "You're wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"I am bad. Evil, conniving, handsome…."

"I don't believe that."

He frowned. "Well maybe you're stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "I think Jafar just tells you that. I'm willing to bet that you don't really like doing what he says." Iago huffed, but he never denied it. "Is he your friend or just your master?"

"I'm loyal to him. We're equals."

"Why don't you talk to everyone else? Some friend he is making play dumb."

Iago pointed a feather at me. "Listen, kid, I don't have to answer to you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a sore spot. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's not like I followed you and Creepy down the hall." I thought I saw Iago's beak twitch like he wanted to smile. "So what are you going to tell him? I don't think he'd like it if I found out you could talk." Iago shifted and I frowned. "Does he…hurt you?" His eyes landed back on me.

"No! He's never laid a hand on me!"

"Easy!" I said held my hands up. "I was just asking."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know what it's like to think that someone cares for you, Iago. One day they're all happy and then the next they're yelling at you and telling you you're worthless. A jinx." Iago didn't say a word and I poked at the table. "Doesn't matter if you're royal or not. People never change." The parrot looked at me, cocking his head to one side.

"You better go now. It's about time for dinner." He muttered and I nodded.

"See you later, Iago." I said and walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess." I told the cook. "The, uh, grapes got away from me."

* * *

"Now presenting their royal highnesses, Prince Ali Ababwa and Prince Farid Ababwa." The announcer proclaimed and Al heard me moan quietly.

"Relax." He hissed out of the corner of his mouth, teeth clenched. "Just be calm."

"Easy for you to say." I hissed back. "You can out run me." Al suppressed a laugh and he grinned regally as we were ushered in. I stiffened slightly as I met Jafar's gaze. He gave me a sly grin that scared me and I instinctively stepped back.

"Easy." Al murmured and I looked up at him. The Sultan waved for us to come and sit. Jafar sat upon the Sultan's right and unfortunately right in front of me. Luckily Al was at my side so I felt a little better. He stared at me, but I noticed that Iago didn't. Al wasn't much better as Jasmine proceeded not to show up and that only made things more awkward. I guess my talk with her did nothing at all.

"So, Prince Ali," The Sultan stated, as he absently pulled a cracker out of his pocket. I watched as he held it towards Iago and the parrot looked scared. Jafar saw me frowning at the cracker and gave me a calculating look.

"How exactly is he your brother?" Jafar interrupted and Al frowned as my eyes widened.

"By another marriage." I replied and Jafar looked at me. "You see our father, eh, Cassim." I remembered what Al had told me about what his mother had told him of his dad. "He married again when Ali's mother died. And so I was born. My mother was Greek." Jafar arched an eyebrow as did Iago both of them staring at me. I was pretty sure they were both expecting me not to answer. Thankfully the Vizier bought it and he didn't say anything else.

"So, I do hope to see more of your work, Prince Farid." The Sultan said and Al looked at me.

"Work?"

"Oh, yes, your brother has shown a remarkable talent for painting." Al blinked at me.

I felt my face redden and I noticed Iago was silently laughing at me. "Well, I wouldn't say _remarkable_." I muttered and glanced down at my plate.

"Don't be so modest, my boy. Talent like that doesn't just come to everyone."

* * *

The rest of dinner went by more smoothly and eventually Al and I made our way out of the dining hall.

"See? That went smoothly." Al said and I looked at him. "I didn't know you could draw."

"Well, I didn't either until today."

Al smiled and then frowned when I didn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I feel bad about this, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…all these people like my work. They think I'm really a prince. What if…what if they find out I'm not? They'd feel rather stupid having a streetrat's painting in the library. And that royal artist wouldn't want me to show me anything else. Or want me touching his stuff."

Al was silent for a minute. "Listen, Rick, everything is going to work out. I really don't think they would care one way or another." I shook my head.

"So are you going to let Genie out?" Al nodded and we headed back out into the garden. Luckily it was dark now so Genie couldn't be seen. "Do you think he'd like this dessert I got for him?"

Al frowned. "Alaric, you're not supposed to take things. What if someone saw you?"

I frowned back. "I _asked_ for this, thanks. They said I could have it." Al sighed, looking sheepish.

"Sorry." He grinned then. "Probably want to feed you more."

"Shut up." I elbowed him. "I shouldn't have eaten so much." I rubbed my stomach. "But I couldn't help it. It smelt good."

Al chuckled and nodded. "Tasted good too." We reached the middle of the garden and Al took the lamp from his pocket. He gave it rub and nothing happened.

"Genie?" I called and lifted the lid. "Where is he?"

"So, how'd it go?"

I yelped and hid behind Al at the voice directly behind my head. Genie was standing there with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry, short man." He apologized and he looked from me to Al. "So?"

"Um, well."

"In a nutshell? Al stuck his foot in his mouth and now Jasmine won't talk to him." Al swatted at the back of my head and knocked my turban askew. "Hey!" I straightened as he turned to a chucking Genie.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's what happened."

Genie grimaced. "Touch luck. So what are you going to do now?"

Al sighed. "I have no idea."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Genie, you want some rice pudding?" I offered and Genie laughed.

* * *

Al paced back and forth worry etched into his face. Ever since Jasmine hadn't shown up for dinner he had been in a nervous state. I was surprised there wasn't a rut in the ground where he paced. I sat on the grass interchanged between watching Al and watching Genie as he played a game with Carpet. We had found Abu wondering the palace gardens and thanks to Genie had a pile of bananas to eat on. He was bad at peeling them however, so earlier I had peeled them all for him. I think that was one thing he liked about being an elephant. He could eat more.

"What am I going to do?" Al moaned. "Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should've known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." I sighed. I felt bad, but what could I do? He'd have to come up with an idea on his own.

"It wasn't _stupid_." I said. "Just not well thought out."

"You're being unreasonable again."

"I'm being _realistic_." I pointed out and he huffed.

"If you're not going to helpful then go away." I rolled my eyes and went to sit closer to Carpet.

"So, move." Genie said and Carpet quickly knocked one of the pieces off the game board. Chess Genie had called it. "Good move." He popped into a man with crossed eyes and a striped tie. "I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug." I laughed and Genie winked at me.

"Genie, I need your help." Al growled with frustration. Genie came up beside him as a tall guy with dark glasses on his face and a large smirk. Kind of creepy.

"Alright sparky, here's the deal if ya want court the little lady ya gotta be a straight shooter do ya got it?"

"What?" Al and I asked at the same time.

"Tell her the… _TRUTH_!" Genie hollered making a large sign with flashing 'Truth' lights. Al made it disappear with a wave of his turban as he walked over to us.

"No way! If she found out I was really just a crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

"We may be streetrats, but we're not crummy. I mean we're nicer than most are."

Al rolled his eyes, but Genie smiled at me. "She won't laugh if you tell her the truth, Al."

"You talked to her today. Why didn't you mention that I'm a good guy? That I didn't mean what I said."

I rolled my eyes. "Al, I told you. No matter what I said, she would have thought I was defending you. All I told her was sometimes you didn't think when you spoke."

"Gee, Rick, that sounds wonderful."

"Well, I'm not going to woo her for you! That's just weird. She happens to be the only girl I can talk to without blushing."

"That's true," Al smirked and looked at Genie. "You should have seen him when all those servant girls were giggling and cooing at him."

"Shut up, Al." I scowled and Genie laughed.

"Ah, what's not to like?" He reached out to ruffle my hair and out of instinct I moved. Genie's hand fell short, but if he found it offensive he only brushed it off. Al was staring at me though and I averted my eyes. I couldn't help it. I liked Genie, but it was going to take time before I let him do that. I had let him once by accident in the oasis. I just couldn't bring myself to trust someone I wasn't sure was going to be there for a while. Once Genie was free he'd leave. It wouldn't do to get attached.

Genie appeared on Al's head. "A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh." He lit up and Al pulled a string shutting him off. Genie sighed and returned to normal handing Al his turban. "Al, all joking aside I think you really out to be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be." Al said firmly, taking his turban back.

"No, because that would make sense and less likely to get us killed." I rolled my eyes

"No one is dying! Stop saying that!"

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, but we don't really have any of those princely things! Genie provided those things and what happens when she does talk to you? She's not stupid and in fact I'm pretty sure she suspects something."

"What did you say to her, Alaric? Did you tell her?"

I stood up. "No! I'm not suicidal!"

"Good." Al said firmly. "Make sure you don't." Al sighed. "I'm gonna to go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." He put his turban back on and then tossed his cape about his shoulders. "How do I look?"

"Like a streetrat in disguise." Al glared at me. "Fine, you look lovely."

"Genie?"

"Like…a prince." He consented with a sigh and we watched as he floated on Carpet up to Jasmine's balcony.

"Jasmine is not going to talk to him willingly." I muttered. "So do you think it'll work?" Genie shrugged from next to me.

"Depends on what he'll do."

"I really hope he can get her to talk to him. Al deserves to have a love like that." Genie started to put a hand on me but made it look like he was stretching instead. "I'm sorry." I told him and he looked at me in confusion,

"For what?"

I made a vague gesture and he smiled grimly. "I don't blame you, kiddo. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I just…Its one of my rules. I…try not to get attached to people. Especially when I don't know how long they will be around."

Genie was watching me with a saddened expression when I looked over at him. "I understand. It's kind of like one of mine. I go through so many masters that…" He shrugged. "It's hard not to become attached to any of them."

"Especially if they never intended on freeing you." Genie nodded.

"I'd like to believe that Al will keep his promise, but…I-"

"I know. I get it. Too many disappointments. There are too many people out there that will take advantage of you."

Genie heaved a sigh. "Well, I better go check on Al."

"Okay." I nodded. "Good luck." He smiled at me and flew off and I started down the path back to our chambers. I was really eager to sleep in that giant fluffy bed.

I was about there when I bumped into a guard.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't see you there." I tried to go around him, but to my suspicion several more surrounded me.

"Sorry your highness but Jafar has ordered us to get rid of you." I swallowed and tried to run, but they grabbed me. A hand was slapped over my mouth and carried off.

* * *

 _Review?_


	8. Broken Promises

Chapter 8: Broken Promises

I woke up with a headache to find myself strapped bound and gagged across a horse's back. Across from me was Al, who was blinking slowly. Just waking up himself. Al suddenly realized what was happening and he looked around wildly before locking eyes with me. He gave me an apologetic look like this was all his fault and I gave a small shake of my head. It wasn't his fault. It was Jafar's.

"Are you sure we have to do this a kid?" One of the guards asked and I saw Razoul step into sight. He was looking at something I couldn't see.

"Jafar's orders were to be rid of both of them. They are out to harm the princess."

Eyes widening, I looked at Al. Maybe it wasn't all Jafar's fault. Maybe it was mine too. My jinx-like self, had kicked in again. Al narrowed his eyes, like he knew what I was thinking. He usually did.

I heard the sound of waves crashing and I froze. We were near the sea? I glanced at Al to see him frowning at the guards. He turned to me when he felt my eyes on him. I relayed all my fear into the look I gave him. I couldn't swim. I had never learned. Al had a long time ago, but I had never been taught. My only knowledge of the large body of water came from the distant memories of my mother who had taken me to the seaside for small visits. That was before she left me. And we had only gone to the tide pools which hadn't been very deep.

Al tried to be reassuring, but I wasn't convinced. We were going to drown. Even if I could swim. My hands were tied behind my back.

I panicked when I felt hands on me and I thrashed. "Stop squirming boy." The guard holding me demanded and I felt hands on my ankles. I looked down to see them attaching a ball and chain to my feet. I swallowed and looked to see that Al was getting the same treatment. The feeling of dread filled me.

The guards dragged us over to the side of a high cliff. I looked down at the dizzying height and felt faint. Here we go. We were going to die. They held us high and I looked at Al.

 _It's okay._ His eyes seemed to say. _Keep looking at me. It'll be all right._ I nodded at him and then we were dropped. A scream caught in my throat as we fell and then we hit icy cold water. I opened my eyes and saw millions of bubbles around us in the dark water. I looked up and saw the surface of the water and icy fear clutched at me as I saw how far it was getting.

The lower we sunk, the more my lungs started to burn. Al struggled not to hit the bottom, but still did. I have to breathe! My lungs are burning! Slowly my vision started seeing spots and I sighed internally. At least I got to meet Al, Abu, Carpet, and Genie. My friends. Who knows, I thought as my eyes started to close from lack of air, Jasmine and the Sultan might have liked us too. I briefly wondered if Iago might have ever talked to me again. My eyes closed, unable to keep awake.

* * *

 _I sat in the window, absently playing with some little sticks I had found. Today, the man with the traveling wagon came back to our town. He came once a year the people said so now I was five-years-old. Mama was somewhere in the house, she never wanted to see me anymore. I was a bad boy. I got in her way a lot._

 _My door opened and I turned around. Mama looked happy today. She gave me one of her bright smiles and I felt happy. She came over and hugged me, kissing my cheek. I hugged her back. Maybe my wish had come true. Maybe she had forgiven me for whatever I had done._

 _"Why are you inside, darling? Let's go for a walk." Her voice was once again the musical tone it used to be. She used to sing to me every night and I missed it so much. I gasped and leapt up, eagerly taking her hand._

 _"Let's go mama!"_

 _We arrived in the middle of the town and I looked around eagerly, trying to find out why we were there. I saw the water fountain going and waited to see if that was where we were going. I frowned when we didn't move and looked up impatiently to find my mama was gone._

 _"Mama? Mama?!" I called and turned in a circle. Where had she gone? Where did she go? Still calling for her, I ran looking for her. This was the first time in a long time she had taken me outside and I had gotten lost. She'd never take me back out again! Finally I spotted her and ran up to her, grabbing her skirt._

 _"I found you!" I exclaimed. "I got scared."_

 _She looked down at me with a harsh expression and I let go of her, frightened._

" _Why did you follow me! Go away! I don't want you!" She hissed at me, swatting at me with her hands like. I gasped and backed away looking at her in horror._

" _But mama, don't you love me?" I asked timidly. "I was good today."_

 _She rolled her eyes and the man next to her that I hadn't noticed before scoffed._

" _Didn't you hear her?" The man demanded with a sneer. "She doesn't want you! You're a bad little boy! She doesn't love you anymore you give her bad luck!"_

 _I wrung my hands._ " _Bad…luck?" I repeated and he nodded._

" _Yeah, you are a stupid little jinx! Now get lost!" He looked ready to hit me if I got close to him, so I back-peddled away. I watched with blurring eyes as my mama walked away in the thickening crowd of people, disappearing from sight. I waited to see if it was some kind of odd trick, but she never looked back._

 _"Mama…come back…I'm sorry…"_

* * *

I groaned, coughing water from my lungs as someone patted my back. I opened my eyes slowly as I was turned and found myself staring up at a starry sky. My head and shoulders were being cradled a bit by something and I rolled my head to see Genie and Al looking down at me. I smiled weakly.

"What's going on guys?"

Genie laughed and helped me sit up, it was then I realized that I had been leaning against him. Al hugged me to him, pulling back and looking at me in concern.

"Rick, are you alight?" I nodded slowly and then looked up at Genie. He looked down at me, watching to see if I was really okay.

"I'm okay Genie just tired. Thanks for saving us."

"You're welcome. Just don't ever do that to me again, okay?" He said and hugged me tightly. "Ever!"

Al looked at me. "You were out for a while." He said softly. "We thought you were dead." I nodded solemnly, I could imagine what that looked like, and patted Genie awkwardly. He still hadn't let go of me.

"I'm fine, Genie."

He let go of me reluctantly and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I nodded at him.

"Aww, Al, Rick you know I'm getting' kind of fond of you kids."

I wanted to say the same, but that wasn't good. In fact I was a bit surprised to hear Genie say it. Wouldn't he just forget about us when he was freed? Genie set Al and I onto his shoulders and I came out of my thoughts. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." He continued as we started off by towards Agrabah. I laughed and Genie smiled.

"Can we go kick Jafar's butt now?" Aladdin burst out laughing and rubbed my head.

"Sure."

I frowned at the dim city lights before us and sighed. "So…what's the plan? Bust in and punch that Vizier in the face?"

Genie snickered and Al rolled his eyes.

"We need to get in to see Jasmine." He said. "She'll listen to me I just know it."

"So, I take it things went well then?"

He nodded, a dreamy look coming to his face. "It went wonderfully."

"Please, no details." I said and dodged the hand that swung in my direction.\

After a second, Al turned to me.

"Thank you, Rick."

"For what?"

"For what you said to Jasmine earlier. That's why she spoke to me. So thank you."

"Anytime, Al. that's what brothers are for." I felt confident saying that and Al's happy smile affirmed it was the right thing to say.

* * *

Genie slowed a bit and we circled the palace once before he set us on the balcony. He put a hand on my shoulder and I glanced at him.

"Be careful, short man." He said and I gave him a salute and he chuckled. Al hissed at me and I waved to Genie who disappeared into his lamp in Al's turban. Al and I frowned as we heard Jafar's oily voice drifting towards us from inside the room.

"…Prince Ali and his brother left."

"Shall we bust in?" I asked snootily and Al smirked.

"Why yes, we shall."

Al and I stepped into the room unnoticed. Jafar was looming over Jasmine who was trying to talk to her father. The Sultan looked off somehow which was worrying.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Al said smugly and two out of three whirled around to face us. The Sultan remained staring at nothing.

I waved at Jafar and Iago. "Surprise, we didn't leave!" I declared and then dodged behind Al when Jafar's eyes landed on me. I was still creeped out!

"Prince Ali, Prince Farid!" Princess Jasmine shouted in happiness and I was glad to see that Al must have really made her happy.

"How in the he-uh, awk!" Iago squawked loudly and I smirked at the parrot.

"What was that, Iago? You can talk?" I asked, cupping my ear, and the parrot stuck his tongue out at me. At least this way, Iago wouldn't get in trouble for me learning he could talk. Jasmine looked from us to Jafar and Iago in confusion, her eyes widening when she heard Iago speak.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar. You tried to have us killed!" Al snarled and Jafar faked shock. I peered around Al.

"It's true!" I said hoping Jasmine and the Sultan would believe us. Jafar narrowed his eyes at us and I hid back behind Al. That guy was a creep!

"What? Ridiculous nonsense your highness." Jafar said all innocent like and took his staff, showing it to the Sultan. "They are obviously lying."

"Obviously lying…" The Sultan repeated and I made the connection. The snake staff's eyes were swirling red and so was the hypnotized Sultan's.

"Father!" Jasmine she exclaimed and examined him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Al, his snake staff!" I hissed at him and his eyes suddenly lit up with comprehension. "You gotta smash it." Iago and Jafer were both eyeing me and I was pretty sure they had heard me or at least guessed what was going on.

Al gave a nod and strode forward. "I know what's wrong!" He shouted and grabbed the staff from Jafar's hands. A puff of red smoke came from the staff as Al smashed the cobra head against the tiled floor with a loud crack.

"Oh, my!" the Sultan exclaimed shaking his head clear of the hypnotism.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Al held the broken staff in front of the Sultan.

"What? Jafar, you…you traitor!" The Sultan was really angry. Jafar started to back away and we advanced upon him.

"Your majesty all this can be explained." He tried to weasel out of it. But no one was convinced.

"Guards! Guards!" The short ruler shouted angrily and they came running in. "Arrest Jafar at once!" The guards grabbed at the Vizier and as he tried to get out of their grip he pulled something from his pocket. Iago flew off instantly, but no one made a move to follow him.

"This is not done yet, boys!" Jafar hissed and tossed whatever it was into the floor. A large puff of red smoke hit the air and we started coughing. Once the smoke cleared we saw the guards were strangling each other, Jafar gone.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" The Sultan yelled and they took off.

"Are you all right, Rick?" Al asked and I nodded still coughing. I shooed him towards Jasmine and he smiled with a nod. He went over to her and she clutched his hands.

Al looked Jasmine over. "Are you all right?" She nodded.

"Yes." At least they're happy. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Once they were married…what would happen to me? I'm not really a prince so this whole charade would end here for me at least. Al… Well once he married Jasmine they would teach him things so he could keep his cover. Besides, my part in this was over. I journeyed with Ali, my brother, to meet Jasmine. Now I'd have to go back to our kingdom. Alone.

The Sultan pushed between the pair, muttering about Jafar and I snickered quietly. Suddenly he froze and turned around to look at them, joy spreading across his face.

"Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" Jasmine nodded happily and he chuckled. "Praise Allah!" He ran over and I hid a laugh as the tiny ruler spun Al around and hugged him. "Oh, you brilliant boy! I could kiss you! But, I-I won't. I'll leave that to my… But you two will be wed at once. Yes, yes. You'll be happy and prosperous, and then you, my boy, will become sultan."

"Sultan?" Al repeated and I rolled my eyes. _Duh_.

"Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs." Al's face faltered with each praise. Could Al keep up this royalty scam on his own? I don't know.

The Sultan turned to me. "Oh, Farid, my dear boy! Come here!" He hugged me and I felt a huge wave of guilt hit my stomach. "You must be so proud of your brother."

"Yeah." I said sincerely. Al deserved this and I was going to make sure it went great for him. Al looked at me hesitantly, fear in his eyes. I couldn't let him down. "I'm very proud of him."

"We owe it to, Farid." Al said and I looked at him as did the Sultan. "I couldn't have made the journey here without him. He's the best little brother I could ask for." I felt my eyes sting with the words Al said and I smiled a bit.

Jasmine smiled at me. "He certainly is. Thank you, Farid." I flushed when she hugged me next, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

The Sultan beamed at me. "I don't know what you did, my boy, but I'll thank you too."

"Oh, um, I didn't really do much." I said, but the Sultan patted me.

"You must have done something. I never thought my daughter would find someone she loves."

I shifted. "Well, I didn't do that, Ali, did it on his own." I coughed. "Well, I'm, um. Going to turn in. Fighting Viziers tires one out." They laughed at that and bought my excuse. I passed Al who was trying not to look overwhelmed by the wedding plans and exited Jasmine's room.

* * *

I stepped out into the garden and jumped when a shadow loomed nearby.

"Forgive me, your highness." Razoul said, shifting awkwardly. "Jafar…he told us." I raised a hand.

"Forget it. You were just doing your job." I told him and he nodded.

"We released your elephant and your Magic Carpet."

"Thank you." I said and he bowed, leaving me to walk the rest of the way alone. _Alone. I might as well get used to that._

Carpet met me outside and searched me over for injuries. I laughed and patted him. "I'm okay, I promise." I told him and Abu came around the corner of our rooms.

"Are you okay, Abu?" The monkey/elephant nodded and I smiled. "I'll see you in the morning then." He waved his trunk at me and I walked inside.

I threw myself across my bed and buried my face in the sheets. I felt Carpet pet me.

"What am I gonna do, Carpet? This whole thing is a mess. They want Al to become Sultan. Do you know what that means? Our kingdoms are supposed to unite. We have no real kingdom. They could send us packing…unless…I think of some way for Al to keep his head." I lifted my face from the sheets.

"Carpet…I'm afraid of being alone again. I've been with Al for two years…almost three, but I have to be." He leaned, like he was inclining his head and I elaborated. "See, once Al is married, I'll have to go back to my "kingdom". So I'll have to go… You and Abu will help him right?" Carpet nodded. "Good. I mean, Al will free Genie soon and…well I…" I hugged Carpet. "Just promise to come visit me sometime, okay?" The rug nodded, hugging me back. I didn't realize how tired I was until Carpet was tucking me into bed.

"Thanks…" I said and my eyes slid shut as he drifted over me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and just laid there with my eyes closed feeling the soft sheets. It was amazing! I honestly hadn't slept like that…well ever! I rolled over expecting to find Al in his bed, but instead I found him fixing his turban.

"They sent us breakfast." He said, his tone neutral, and I nodded.

"Great." I slid out of bed and plucked a plate of food from the table. It was loaded with different foods. "You didn't sleep well." I said, sitting on a pillow near Al and shoveling food in. This would probably be the last time I got food like this.

Al shook his head. "Nope."

"You know, I've been thinking…We can pull this off Al. All you have to do is pretend to write letters to me." He quirked an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. "After the wedding and all that. Because you know…" I began softly. "My part is over."

Al paused and looked at me. "What are you saying?"

"Al, I came here with you to see you get married off, remember?" I said slowly. Not condescendingly, just trying to calmly explain. "I'll have to go back to our kingdom."

"Rick, we don't really have one."

I nodded. "Exactly. And they will figure that out unless you pretend to write to me. Or really write to me and let Carpet bring it." I shoved another bread slice into my mouth. "All you have to do is remain calm."

"I can't…You can't live on your own."

"I've done it before."

"But you don't have too now."

I frowned. "Yes, I do. Jasmine…You deserve her, Al. She's the best thing for you and you for her. I've seen the way she looks at you. She would never judge you, but if you don't want to tell her this is the way it has to be. I have to go."

Al shook his head. "I don't like this. I just don't." He turned and walked outside.

"Well, you know there is an easy solution…"

"No. I can't. They're going to make me sultan, Rick." He whispered and I cocked my head to one side.

"Yes. We were just talking about that." Al continued to look out and I felt something was off. "Al?"

"Huzzah!" Genie yelled and he came up from the lamp. I smiled at him. "Hail the conquering hero!" He played an upbeat tune but Al just gave him a strange look and walked past him. Genie scratched his head in confusion and looked at me.

"Don't look at me. He woke up moody. Maybe he needs more cheering up?" But I knew that wasn't it. It made Genie feel better though. He nodded with a smile and went over to Al. He got in front of him and made a square with his hands.

"Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you going to do next?" We waited. Al sighed and walked back into the room and flopped onto some pillows. I went and sat on the edge of my bed which was the closest to where they were. Genie came up beside Al. I grinned as I saw him wearing glasses and holding a book that read "Aladdin".

"Psst, your line is: I'm going to free the genie. Anytime." He whispered making a motion with his hand for Al to say it. I sniggered and he caught my gaze with a wink.

"Genie…" Al sighed. "I can't." What? I frowned. What's he talking about?

"Sure you can." Genie encouraged and then I burst out laughing when he grabbed Al's head. "You just say 'Genie I wish you free." He made Al say and I laughed again Genie grinned and then he Al elbowed him in the ribs. Genie looked shocked and a sudden bad feeling filled me.

"I'm serious!" Al said standing up. "Look I'm sorry okay? I really am. But they want to make me-no! They want to make Prince Ali sultan." He turned to Genie sadly. "Without you I'm just Aladdin."

"Al you won!" Genie said desperately and I frowned. No, Al, don't do this. You promised.

"Because of you!" Al shouted poking Genie in the chest. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they found out I wasn't a prince? What if Jasmine found out?" He looked up sadly. "I'd lose her. And Rick…He just pointed out the most obvious reason. I'd lose him too."

"Don't bring me in. I told you what you can do. I'll be perfectly fine on my own. It's a great solution."

Genie frowned. "What solution?"

I sighed. "Genie, none of those things are real. We don't really have a kingdom and the Sultan thinks we're princes. Our lands are supposed to be united. They can't be if there is nothing there."

"So, Alaric's solution is to go back to living on the streets alone and pretending to be back at home in our kingdom." Al scowled. Genie looked at me in shock and I nodded.

"You know it's the only way."

"Oh, yeah? Well what happens when they want you to visit? Or when Razoul catches you? I promised you that I wouldn't let you live like that anymore."

I scowled at him. "You can't have it both ways, Al! Either you keep your promise to Genie and set him free, or just tell Jasmine the truth. She's not going to throw a fit. She fell in love with _you_. Not your status."

Al looked at his feet for a moment and then back up. "Genie," He began and we both looked at him skeptically. "I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." The look on Genie's face put me over the edge. Tears stung my eyes at his broken hearted and I frowned at Al.

"Hey, I understand." He said rather sarcastically. "After all you lied to everyone else. I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me master." He said "master" like it was a nasty phrase and gave a mock bow disappearing into his lamp.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Al said and then Genie blew him a raspberry. "Well fine!" Al shouted. "Just, just stay in there." he shoved the lamp under a pillow and pushed down on it. Abu and Carpet were looking in the window. "What are you guys looking at?" He snarled at them and they both got hurt looks. Al was immediately sorry, but the rug and the elephant were leaving. "Guys wait. Abu-wait I'm sorry." He sighed. Then he looked up at me. He saw the angry look on my face.

"Rick…"

"How-how could you Al!" I yelled backing away from him when he came closer. "How could you do that to Genie?! You lied to him and you made it look like I made you choice between us! I-I trusted you, _he_ trusted you! How many promises are you going to break?"

Al scowled. "I'm doing this for you! To keep my promise to you!"

"I don't want you too!" I shouted back at him. "Genie deserves to be free more than I deserve to live in a palace. I'm a streetrat, Aladdin, and no amount of magic will change that."

"Well you know what, Alaric?" He snapped back. "Maybe you should just go then." I frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me, go on! If you can't be on my side, then go. I thought you were my brother, but maybe you're not. Maybe you are just a jinx."

I nodded. "And finally you see it!" I lifted the pillow from over Genie's lamp. "I'm sorry, Genie." I said. "This is my fault for being here. I should have never came." I glared at Al and headed for the door. "I'm glad I'm leaving! I'm done with this stupid charade! I'm done lying to good people who don't deserve to be around me." I jerked my turban off and stalked towards the door. "I hope you have a happy life, jinx free, you big, stupid jerk!"

"Alaric! Alaric, wait. I'm sorry! I don't mean that!"

"You know what, Al? I don't know what to believe anymore." I left the room and went down the steps. Ignoring Aladdin calling to me, I went further into the garden as I stalked off I began to lose anger and gain guilt.

Maybe Al had been correct in calling me a jinx. I mean I had gotten us in so much trouble. If I hadn't been here…Genie might have been set free. Maybe Al wouldn't have almost drown. I shook my head at myself. Getting mad at Al wasn't helping. It was just covering up what I had done.

"Farid? Prince Farid, there you are!" I jumped and looked wildly. Princess Jasmine stood there wearing a purple colored outfit and she smiled warmly when I spotted her.

"I've been looking for you and your brother everywhere!" She exclaimed. _Uh-oh, am I in trouble?_ She saw my face and giggled. "Don't worry you're not in trouble. If you're not busy maybe you'd like to join me? My father is going to announce the wedding to our people and I would love it if you were there."

"Oh, um, I don't think that-"

"Oh, please? You will be my brother-in-law after all. We can get to know each other."

"Well, I, uh, I dunno about that, I mean…"

"Please? It wouldn't be the same without you there." I couldn't say no to royalty. So I nodded slowly and she held her hand out to me. "Come on then." Swallowing the guilt, I took her hand and she led me to some steps that led to the balcony that the Sultan made all his important announcements on.

"Father." Jasmine said as she came up the steps the Sultan turned and smiled as he saw us. Guilt ran through me and I jolted as he suddenly addressed me.

"Oh, Farid my boy!" he exclaimed. "Where is your brother?"

"I, uh, I'm not positive your majesty." I said and I gave him a bow. He waved me off.

"Oh, no need to be so formal!" He hugged me. My eyes widened. "You'll soon be family!" I gulped as he said this and held back the tears that threatened to come. I didn't deserve his happiness.

"Well, thank you." I murmured and he laughed.

"Your highness!" A tall man said. "The citizens are awaiting you." The Sultan smiled and patted my arm.

"We'll talk more about it later." I nodded and he walked out of the curtain to address the crowd. Jasmine noticed my grim expression.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing you can fix." I muttered and she looked at me curiously, but before I could say anything further a familiar voice rang out.

"Jasmine?"

* * *

 _Review?_


	9. The Hostile Takeover

Chapter 9: The Hostile Takeover

"Jasmine?"

"Ali, where have you been?" She asked and she went down towards Aladdin who was waiting nervously at the foot of the stairs. He met my eyes and sadness flickered across his face. I looked away. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"There's something I have to tell you." He started to say, but Jasmine was hurrying down to him.

She took his arm. "The whole kingdom has turned up for father's announcement." She pulled him up the steps and started to straighten him up.

"No! But Jasmine, please listen to me!" She ignored him and kissed him briefly.

"Good luck." She said giving him a shove out of the curtain. I heard the crowd give a wild cheer. Slowly I edged towards the stairs. Now would be a good time to exit…

Jasmine turned and I froze. "Come on, Farid." She grabbed my hand and I shook my head.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on!" She pulled us out onto the balcony and I tried to hide behind her but she pulled me along shoving me beside Al. He gave me a glance and I moved away from him, causing him to wince.

"Alaric, I-"

"Don't." I said quietly. "You were right." He opened and closed his mouth, a frown appearing. Jasmine looked at us curiously.

Suddenly the sky started to darken and the clouds began to swirl above us. What was happening? The tower above us broke off with a loud crack and we all ducked as it passed over us.

"Whoa!" Aladdin yelped and I looked around wildly.

"Al?"

"I don't know." He answered and pushed me next to Jasmine and the Sultan.

"Bless my soul…" The short ruler said, looking around nervously. Suddenly he was lifted into the air, a magical stream surrounding him. "What is this? What is going on?" His clothes began disappearing and he was soon left in his underwear. Loud cackling came from behind us and we whirled around following the magical traveling clothing. The clothes went and wrapped around the tall figure and I shrank behind Al. Jafar grinned wickedly at us, bedecked in the Sultan's attire.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" The Sultan yelled once he regained his speechless voice.

Jafar smirked at us and Iago flew in to land on his shoulder. "That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!" He squawked.

"Shut up you feather duster!" I yelled at the parrot. He only grinned evilly at me.

Jafar spread his arms out in victory. "I am the sultan now!" He declared and Al frowned.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!"

I grinned at Jafar as Al flipped his turban off. Genie would help us…I think. He might still be mad. I turned towards Al and he met my eyes in horror. "The lamp." I gasped. He had left it in our room! Oh we were in trouble now and it was thanks to my bad luck!

"I-I'm sorry, Al." I said and he shook his head at me, a frown on his face.

"No. It wasn't you. It was-"

"Finders keepers, Abooboo!" Jafar taunted gesturing at something behind him. I let out a sound that was sort of like a squeak unfortunately and instinctively took a step back. It was Genie. Or at least it looked like him. This genie was darker and looked more sinister. It scared me.

The giant evil Genie leaned down and lifted the palace off the ground with expressionless eyes. Al whistled for Carpet and flew up to try and talk to the big blue guy, but I knew that it was too late for us to do anything. He belonged to Jafar now.

"Genie, don't!" I called out and he looked at me and then to Al sadly.

"Sorry kids, I've got a new master now."

I looked at Al who swallowed. In front of me Jafar was taunting the royals.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" The Sultan said bravely, but Jafar merely smirked.

"Ah, but there's a new order now. My order." He corrected. "Finally you will bow to me!"

Jasmine stepped forward, eyes flashing with defiance. "We will never bow to you!" She yelled fiercely.

"Yeah, you can't make us!" I shouted feeling braver than I felt.

"Why am I not surprised!" Iago rolled his eyes.

I shook my head. "Don't be like this, Iago!"

"Shut up, princey!" He mocked and I scowled.

"At least I'm not wearing a stupid hat, you talking chicken!" I retorted and he tried to come at me, but Jafar held him back. So Iago settled for blowing a raspberry.

The evil Vizier glared at us all. "If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie!" He commanded and I saw the blue guy wince. I felt bad immediately. "My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Jafar hollered and I looked up Genie.

"Genie, stop!" Al yelled and tried to keep him from using his powers. It was no use. Genie covered his eyes and zapped Jafar. We looked to see him change into his normal look, but with a more wicked design. He gripped his newly returned staff and smirked at us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago announced and I was too shocked to argue with him. Jafar's gaze locked on us and Jasmine tried to shield me from view. I felt another hit of guilt punch my stomach. She wouldn't be protecting me if she knew whose fault this was.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes abject humiliation!" Jafar zapped us, incasing us in a red magical force, and I felt myself kneel on the ground and then bend into a bowing position. I heard a roar and managed to raise my head. Rajah came charging at him to protect his master, but Jafar was quick on the uptake.

"Down boy!" He shouted and zapped the poor cat. Rajah shrank into a tiger cub and gave a pitiful 'meow' of confusion. "Oh, princess." Jafar called out in a sing song voice. "There's someone I'm _dying_ to introduce you too." Instantly the Sultan and I were released from the bowing. I helped the Sultan up and we looked over to see Jafar holding Jasmine's chin up with his staff. She was still incased in a red glow.

"Jafar get your hands off her!" Al yelled, flying down on Carpet.

 **Prince Ali!**

 **Yes it is he**

 **But not as you know him.**

Jafar whirled around and zapped him. He was pulled off of Carpet and made to land painfully on the ground.

 **Read my lips and come to grips with reality**

With a wave of his staff, Jafar brought Jasmine and Aladdin closer together.

 **So meet a blast from your past**

Jafar grabbed Jasmine's arm, freeing her from the magical trapping, but Al was still caught. He leaned over and pressed his face next to hers and she struggled to get away.

 **Whose lies were too good to last**

 **Say hello to your precious. Prince. Ali!**

Jafar blasted Al with each word and made him return to his street rat attire.

"Or should we say, _Aladdin_?" The parrot said cheekily.

Jasmine gasped. The Sultan looked at us in shock and I looked away from his gaze.

"Ali?" Jasmine said, looking him up and down in confusion. Al ran up to her and held her hands.

"Jasmine, I tried to tell you but I'm just-" Jafar cut in with more hideous singing, pushing Al away from Jasmine, and I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

 **So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin**

He zapped Abu back to normal too when the elephant came charging at him. Now a monkey once more, he landed on the ground in shock. Jasmine's eyes widened. **Just a con?**

 **Need I go on?**

 **Take it from me**

Jafar hung Al and Abu upside down in front of his face and I swallowed. What was crazy going to do now?

 **His personality flaws**

 **Give me adequate cause**

He slapped Al across the face with a wide grin and then he lifted his staff. Al and Abu were hurtled towards an abandoned tower.

"No, Aladdin!" I cried out, but Jasmine held me back as my brother disappeared from view. Oh, why did I have to yell at him? Why did I let my bad luck get us into this? I should have left long ago.

 **To send him packing on a one way trip**

 **So his prospects take a terminal dip**

 **His acids frozen, the venue chosen**

 **Is the ends of the earth, whooppeee!**

 **So long!**

"Buh-bye, see ya!" Iago shrieked as Jafar used his staff like a club and made the tower shoot off into the sky. I shook my head.

"No." I said numbly. I felt Jasmine trying to pull me over to her, but I couldn't move. Al was gone.

 **Ex-Prince Ali!**

Jafar loomed over us, his maniacal laughter echoing around us. I glanced up at Genie and he met my gaze with regret. Then he looked away and I knew then that Al really wasn't coming back. I looked at the ground in shame. My only family was gone and I was alone. My jinx had once again struck.

I felt something hit my chest and I flew back against the wall.

"Farid!" Jasmine called out before faltering, and I looked down and swallowed. I was back in my street rat clothes.

Jafar chuckled. "Well now, isn't this interesting? A lowly street rat pretending to be a prince." I couldn't look at Jasmine or the Sultan. "It seems that you didn't earn your eternal reward." My eyes snapped back up to look at the man sharply.

"It was you!" I yelled, using the wall to get to my feet once more. "You were the one who set us up! You put us in the dungeon and then tried to kill us!"

Jasmine gasped. Realizing that Jafar had fooled her into thinking we were gone for good.

"I knew you were the smart one." He smirked and then looked me up and down. "Or perhaps not." I scowled at him. "Now, what to do first?" He mused and Jasmine pulled her father closer to her. She looked at me as if trying to get me to come over to her, but I didn't deserve the comfort she would give.

"Make a few slaves, perhaps?" Genie watched me from behind Jafar. His eyes searching my face and I looked away.

"How dare you!" Jasmine spat. I looked back over at her. She was scowling at him and Jafar's upper lip curled. "You are not in charge here!" The sorcerer merely smirked.

"I beg to differ, princess." He said smoothly. "I've got the power." Genie winced behind him. Next to me the Sultan bristled indignantly.

"Jafar, you-you-"

"Oh, geez haven't we went through this already!" Iago squawked. "Yes, yes vile betrayer blah, blah, blah!" Finally I snapped from my trance of self-hate.

"Oh, can it Iago!"

Iago growled from Jafar's shoulder and the sorcerer seemed amused by us.

"Shut up, little _princey_!" He sneered.

"Cracker lover!" I retorted and he hissed at me.

"Streetrat!"

"Stupid turkey!"

"Dumb, ugly kid!"

"Enough." Jafar said closing Iago's beak. "Iago, don't you think this streetrat needs to relearn where his place is?" I scowled at the sorcerer as the bird cackled with laughter. I glared at him.

"That's a good one, Jafar! Make him stand on his head for an hour!" I bit back the retort that bubbled up. Mangy parrot!

"And you my sweet," Jafar purred at Jasmine and I felt a gag rising up. "Shall be my personal slave." She gasped and then the Sultan blanched.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I assure you I already have." His eyes narrowed and we were taken into the palace by the guards. I didn't fight them.

* * *

A few hours later the palace had been turned into what Jafar demanded. He wasted no time in making everything to his own design. Everything that was once blue and purple was now red and black. The elephant headed throne was now a wicked cobra head in mid-hiss. So basically a lot of scary stuff. Half the royal treasury was out in the middle of the floor and that greedy bird made sure it was next to him. Iago the Vizier had demanded it.

As for the people, Princess Jasmine was now chained to Jafar's throne forced to serve the evil sorcerer. And of course her normal blue attire was now red. The poor friendly Sultan was now in a puppet outfit being force-fed crackers by the psychotic parrot. And me? Well, lucky me, I was the entertainment.

"Now, street rat." Jafar smirked and I flinched. Couldn't he just leave me alone for one second? I had already been made to stand on my head for an hour and my arms hurt and shook when I moved. I had done well for the first half, but then by the end I hadn't been able to keep still.

"You have been treasonous."

I swallowed. Was he going to behead me? Not that I didn't deserve it, but I _did_ want to live.

"Normally, you would be beheaded for such a thing." I heard Jasmine suck in a breath behind me. " _However_ , I am willing to let you live."

I raised my head to see him staring at me. _I suppose I'm to be grateful._ I bowed to him. "Thank you, Sultan." I felt bile rise up in my throat and when I looked up again I found him and Iago both smirking at me.

"You do learn." He mocked and I held my tongue. I wanted to yell at him so bad.

Jafar had given me several rules and every time I had messed up or wouldn't do as he asked I was punished for it. Jafar had taken great pleasure in letting Razoul flog the living daylights out of me when that happened. My back was sore from all the beatings. He never broke skin, but I felt the burning marks each time I moved. Not to mention that he let the guards do whatever they wanted to me as soon as we had arrived in the palace. Razoul hadn't looked as if he had enjoyed it as much as I had thought he would. In fact none of the guards did, but they couldn't deny Jafar. Now my entire body ached.

"You must be punished however."

"Jafar, leave him be! You've done enough!" Jasmine cried and I looked at her.

"Your father would do the same, princess." Jafar mocked and she scowled at him.

"My father would never harm a child." She snapped.

I shifted. Why was she defending me? She shouldn't. I didn't deserve it. I glanced at Iago and even he looked uncomfortable.

"Let's just make him clean the floor or something." He stated. "Like all over the palace."

Jafar tapped his chin. "Hmm, an intriguing idea. He can clean out the dungeons as well." The evil Sultan stood up. "Come Iago." Iago landed on his shoulder, giving me another look before the sorcerer left.

I sighed with relief that they were gone and slumped against the cool marble floor. I was exhausted and starving. I had gotten way too attached to eating in the palace and the pangs of hunger hurt worse than any punishment Jafar gave out. And I was tired from all the stunts he kept making me do, so I doubted I could even try to lift food to my mouth if there was any.

I tried to get up, but my legs gave out and I fell back to the floor. "Alaric!" I felt two pairs of cool hands on me and recoiled. I opened my eyes, surprised that I had even shut them and found Jasmine and Genie looking at me in concern. Each of them holding me upright and I flailed, breaking away from them. I hit the floor again and shook my head when Genie attempted to help me back up.

"Don't." I said and sort of felt bad, but at the moment my brain was telling me not to accept their help. Genie seemed to realize what was going on and shook his head at Jasmine when she tried to step closer.

"Alaric, are you all right?" Jasmine asked worriedly. I had told her my real name when she had asked for it earlier. I don't know why she bothered to ask, but I was too exhausted to argue. The Sultan looked at us sadly.

"Don't worry about me. I've been through worse." I managed to smile at her, but she wasn't amused. In fact she looked troubled. "Don't get upset, your highness. You shouldn't be worried about me." She frowned.

"Well, I am." She said and looked at Genie who nodded. She left my side and Genie supported my limp body. I couldn't even lift a finger right then. "Here." I forced my eyes open again and Jasmine was holding a cup of water. I shook my head, but she frowned. "You need it." I sighed and let her give me small sips.

"Thank you, your highness."

"I told you to call me, Jasmine." She smiled and I smiled back tiredly.

"Your lip is bleeding." She said quietly and I touched it gingerly. Blood coated my fingers. I was sure my face looked a mess. Some of those guards had really big hands.

"Just a little." I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. "It'll stop soon." When I opened them, I jumped at the sudden proximity of Genie. He looked saddened by my reaction.

"Guess you're mad at me." He murmured. I shook my head.

"Why would I be mad at you? You should be mad at me." He looked at me funnily. "I'm a jinx."

"You're a _what_?"

"I'm a jinx, Genie." I glared at the ground. "I didn't tell you before. I guess I should have." Jasmine moved closer.

"Who told you that?" She demanded.

"Everyone I've ever met." I told her and her face softened. "And I'm sorry that you all got dragged into it."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"I don't either." I heard the angry note in Genie's voice and I met his gaze as he tilted my chin up. "You're not a jinx." With some effort, I pushed his hand away from me.

"It's true. All this stuff? You not getting free? Al being sent off? Getting trapped in the Cave of Wonders? Never would have happened if I hadn't been there to make things worse for Al."

Genie frowned. "Kiddo, things happen for a lot of reasons and you _are not one of them_. I've seen bad luck things before, short man, and you're not one. I promise."

"How do you know? Everyone's told me that. Including Al." Genie and Jasmine looked taken aback.

"Ah, kiddo, Al wouldn't say that."

I nodded. "He did. He finally got tired of all my bad luck. Now he's gone and I can't even say I'm sorry." I sighed.

Jasmine took my hand and I let her. "Alaric, I don't know why he said it, but I know Aladdin would never say that to you and mean it." I looked up at her and she smiled at me.

"He was going to pretend to move back to his palace." Genie said and she looked at him. I scowled.

"Do you have to tell her that?"

Genie ignored me. "He was going to send letters back and forth to pretend that he was home."

Jasmine looked at me. "It was just so you wouldn't find out he wasn't a prince." I informed her quickly. "I didn't want anything to happen to him and I was afraid of what would happen if you found out he wasn't. Carpet was going to go back and forth."

"And Aladdin would be here and you would be back on the streets."

I nodded. "It's where I belong."

"Why didn't you both tell me who you were?"

"Al should have nad I should have too, but…Al didn't because he was afraid that you wouldn't speak to him. He just wanted to see you again and being a streetrat, well…He was afraid he'd never see you again." She smiled sadly. "And the reason I didn't tell you was because I was hoping that he would. I didn't really think the whole charade would last for me anyhow. I mean…Al deserves all this and I don't."

Jasmine frowned, but didn't respond. I could hear Iago loudly complaining outside and I pushed myself up. "They're coming back."

"Al's smart he'll come back." Genie whispered to me and went back over to his place by Jafar's throne. Jasmine gave me one last look before going back to her place and I managed to get over Iago's pedestal and settle down next to it.

The parrot flew in alone and landed on his large pillow, wigging down onto it. He eyed me and I ignored him. Until something wet hit my face. Disgusted I wiped my face to find a cracker. I looked at Iago and he howled with laughter. I turned away from him and then he finally stopped laughing. He was stuffing his face with grapes now and I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know," he said rather slyly. I turned to look at him. "I am the Grand Vizier now."

"Good for you." I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"And I could, you know, help ya out." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, see you be a good little slave boy and maybe I'll let you move up the social ladder." I frowned now.

"No."

Iago looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on, kid. It's a perfect opportunity!"

"Why are you offering?"

"I dunno," He said and then he got an uncomfortable look about him. "Just felt like it." He said rather quickly, but I caught it.

"You want to be my friend, don't you?"

"No!" He said rather loudly and I smirked.

"Uh-huh, sure you don't."

"I don't! Forget I said anything!" He turned around and I grinned at him.

"Iago, we can be friends. You just have to ditch the psycho."

He looked at me. "Jafar and I are friends."

"I wouldn't make you play the dumb parrot. Or feed you crackers. I wouldn't be mean to you."

"He doesn't make me do it. And he's never mean to me."

"So he wouldn't have gotten mad if you spoke out? And he wouldn't get mad of you didn't do what he said?"

He shifted. "No…"

I smirked. "Liar."

"Shut up!"

Jafar came back in and Iago gave me a glare before soaring over to the Sultan.

"Puppet ruler what a cracker? Here's your cracker! Shove them all right down your throat! Here have lots!" The parrot cackled as he shoved a handful of crackers down the poor old man's throat causing him to choke. I shook my head. Iago didn't have to act evil. He just did anyway.

"Stop it, Jafar leave him alone!" Jasmine cried out and Jafar lifted a hand. I watched Iago as he made to stop. He didn't look happy at all. He caught my smug grin and defiantly shoved another wingful into the Sultan's mouth to try and prove me wrong.

"Don't say a word." He snapped at me when he returned and I just grinned widely.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine." Jafar drawled and my attention went back to him. He was leering at her as she flicked a piece of apple off her face. And I thought Abu was a messy eater. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Jasmine's chains disappeared and Jafar held a golden tiara out to her. "What do you say my dear? Why with you as my queen-"

"Never!" He was cut off by wine suddenly tossed in his face and I snorted. Jasmine grinned smugly and set the glass back down. Alright, princess!

Jafar growled. "I teach you some respect!" He snarled suddenly and Jasmine fell back as he lifted a hand to her. He suddenly paused and stiffened, a sly grin coming slowly across his snaky face. "No…" He said and he looked over his shoulder.

"Genie," Genie winced as his name slithered out of the man's mouth. "I have decided to make my final wish." I was suddenly worried about what he was going to say. "I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me." She gasped. I wasn't worried anymore I knew Genie couldn't do that. But Jafar didn't and _that_ worried me.

"Ah, master-there are a few agenda's, some quid pro quos-" Genie was cut off suddenly by Jafar grabbing him by the beard.

"Don't talk back to me you big blue lout!" He snarled and I glared at the sorcerer. How dare he be mean to Genie! "You'll do as I order you do, slave!"

"Jafar…" Jasmine suddenly spoke. We all turned to see her standing there. She ran a hand seductively down her body after she placed the golden tiara upon her head. "I never realized how incredibly _handsome_ you are." Huh? Had she gone crazy? Genie's jaw dropped, literally.

Jafar got a wild look in his eyes and he tugged on Genie's goatee making his lower jaw suddenly spin upwards. "That's better." He said and then he started towards Jasmine. "Now, pussycat, tell me more about myself." Yuck. Jasmine what's wrong with you? I looked at Genie to see if he knew. But he was looking just as confused. He met my eyes and shrugged.

"You're tall, well dressed…" And on and on she went as he approached her. I got bored and slightly sickened, so I turned back to Genie and saw he was looking behind him. I looked to see what he was looking at and froze. Aladdin was sliding down the large curtains, shushing Genie as he went. Behind him, Abu followed. They were okay! I caught Abu's gaze and showed him my ankle. He nodded and started over to me.

Iago was too busy stuffing his face to notice Abu crawling up towards me. Silently he picked at the locks and then I was free. Quietly we snuck past the greedy loud-mouth. We made it to where Al and Genie were. Al saw me and tears filled my eyes. I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back, whispering he was sorry in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Al. I didn't mean it." I said and he shushed me.

"It's not your fault. I should've listened to you, little brother." He glanced at Jafar and then back at me. "Stay here out of sight. This could be dangerous."

"Okay." I nodded and he took off slowly towards the lamp. Genie winked at me before going back to where Jafar wouldn't be suspicious. Al snuck closer and was about to reach the lamp when Iago spotted my brother.

"Jaf-" He was about to shout when Abu tackled him. Ha! But there wrestling soon got carried away. They knocked over the fruit bowl. Jafar stiffened and was about to turn when Jasmine grabbed him and planted a kiss right on his lips! I gagged.

"Eww." Abu and Iago said at the same time. Both animals sharing the same disgusted look.

"That was…You!" Jafar shouted whirling around to face Al. He must have seen his reflection in the tiara. Jasmine and I both gasped. "How many times do I have to kill you boy!" I gulped as Jafar raised his staff and zapped at Al. Jasmine grabbed the staff and tried to distract him, but he tossed her aside. Al tackled Jafar then as he turned.

"Get the lamp!" Al shouted at Jasmine. She ran towards the lamp and almost made it if Jafar hadn't finally tossed my brother off. He zapped Jasmine.

"Ah, ah, ah. Princess your time is up!" Jasmine was zapped into an hourglass.

"Jasmine!" Al yelled as sand started to fall on her.

"Ooo, nice shot Jaf-" Iago started and then Abu knocked him out.

"Way to go!" I said and Abu gave me two thumbs up with a grin. Then he went for the lamp. And just as he was about to reach for it…

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar laughed and he zapped him.

"Abu!" Al and I yelled as the little monkey clattered to the floor as a toy. Carpet then took action. But once again Jafar was ready.

"Things are unraveling faster boys!" He shouted and he made Carpet unravel. "Get the point!" he shouted and a ring of swords fell trapping Al inside. Something in me snapped.

I ran towards Jafar and caught him off guard, tackling him. I got a punch in before he smacked me backwards. He gripped me by the throat and lifted me off my feet.

"You jerk!" I choked out.

"I deal with you later, you little rat!" He hissed and he slammed me into a pillar. While I was trying to get my head to stop spinning. I looked down to see ropes wrapped around me holding me up off the floor and attached to the pillar.

"Fit to be tied, boy?" Jafar asked mockingly as I looked up and glared at him.

"Enough of the puns, what are you obsessed?!"

"Leave him alone, Jafar!" Al shouted and Jafar turned back around. Al had a sword pulled from the ground and was making his way over.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" The sorcerer hissed blowing fire around Al trapping in within the ring of it.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself you cowardly snake?" Al challenged and Jafar got an evil look about him the look sent chills down my spine.

"A snake am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be?" Jafar started to rise from the ground and I gasped in fear as he started to transform. Fear froze me as Jafar let out a large hiss.

* * *

 _Review?_


	10. The Big Finale

Chapter 10: The Big Finale

I gulped as Jafar turned quickly into a large cobra. I had always been afraid of snakes and seeing one this huge scared me a _whole_ lot. I shrank back as Jafar's cobra hood spread and he hissed loudly. I was going to have nightmares after this. If I survived that long. As much as I wanted to shut my eyes, I was frozen in place and could only watch as Al ran from Jafar's strikes

Again and again the giant snake tried to bite my brother and each time I winced in fear, but Al managed to dodge each attack with a finesse only a true streetrat could have. Al got the upper hand when Jafar stuck yet again and Al stabbed him with the sword.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake stick that sword into that snake!" Genie chanted turning into three girls with the letter, 'A' on their shirts. I laughed and he grinned at me.

Jafar turned to him with a large hiss. "You stay out of this!" He warned and Genie rolled his eyes, turning into one girl with a flag that had a 'J' on it.

"Jafar, Jafar he's our man if he can't do it GREAT!" I snickered again and Genie winked at me.

Al took the distraction to run over to Jasmine. "Hang on Jasmine!" Al shouted as went over to help her out of the hourglass. As he was about to swing at the glass, Jafar spotted him and blocked him causing him to drop his sword and send it spinning across the floor.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called out as more sand fell onto her. From the looks of things she didn't have much time and I wasn't trying to make a pun. Suddenly Al took off and leapt onto a giant diamond, sliding across the floor and grabbing the dropped sword as he flew out the room. The snake took off after Al and then I heard him scream in pain.

Al came running back inside moments later and went towards Jasmine again. But once again Jafar got in the way.

"Al!" I screamed as the giant snake wrapped around my brother wrenching him away from the hourglass. Jafar laughed hideously. The sound sent chills down my spine.

"You little fool, you think you can defeat the most powerful being on earth?" He squeezed Al as he spoke and I saw Al wince.

"Squeeze him, Jafar." Iago encouraged and to my amusement I saw that Genie was edging slowly towards him. "Squeeze him like a-Awk!" Genie elbowed Iago off the pedestal into a wall and I gave him a grin. Genie grinned back and then we looked up at Al.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing." Jafar taunted and Al looked defeated.

"Al…" I murmured and even though he was halfway across the room he turned his head to look at me. His dark brown eyes met my blue ones and I tried to relay a message. _Don't give up. You never let me._ I pleaded and then a sly smile went across his face. There's the Al I know.

"The genie…"Al murmured and I arched an eyebrow. "The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Al shouted up at Jafar and the snake man looked down at Aladdin.

"What?" He hissed loudly.

"He gave you your power, he could take it away." Al said slyly.

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked coming up beside me. He looked at me and I shrugged. Or did the best I could do being tied to a pillar.

Al smirked. "Face it, Jafar-you're still just second best!"

"You're right." Jafar said slowly, contemplating. "His power does exceed my own. But not for long." I grimaced as he slid nearby to ensnare Genie.

Genie looked about how I felt. Scared out of his wits. He gave a nervous laugh as Jafar twisted around him. "The boy's crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." He made a puppet on his hand to hit himself in the head to emphasize.

"Slave!" Jafar interrupted giving Genie a squeeze. "I make my third wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Genie sighed.

"All right your wish is my command." He said and he glared at Al. "Way to go, Al." He muttered out the side of his mouth. Genie turned to the side and held his hand up. Once again Jafar was struck with a lightning bolt. Jafar's snake form disappeared much to my relief and he transformed again.

All I could see was red smoke and Jafar's eerie laughter was all that could be heard. When the smoke cleared somewhat I gave a gasp. Jafar was now a genie. A large red, evil genie with yellow eyes. Now I was officially worried. Al was now free of Jafar's grip had immediately freed Jasmine. She lay limply in Al's arms and I was worried she wasn't all right. She suddenly stirred, coughing sand, and I sighed with relief.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Jafar hollered and he broke through the ceiling. A giant wind started to blow and it was slightly a good thing I was tied to a pillar. I might have blown away. I squinted through the wind at Al and Jasmine. They held on to each other tightly.

"What have you done!?" I heard her cry out. I was wondering the same.

"Trust me!" Al answered back. Al looked up at me and met my gaze. His eyes lit up and he motioned to the left. I looked and a wide grin spread across my face.

 _Itty bitty living space!_ I grinned at Al and he stood up holding Jafar's lamp.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar yelled swirling planets and stars with his newfound powers.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" Al asked loudly and Jafar stopped what he was doing to look down at him.

"Huh?"

Al smirked. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Jafar looked down at his wrists. Golden cuffs appeared.

"What!" Jafar yelled as he realized what was happing. Al then showed Jafar the black lamp in his hands.

"And everything that goes with it."

"Nooooo!" Jafar screeched as he started to go down into the lamp.

"I'm getting' out of here!" Iago shouted, apparently he had recovered from the smack Genie had given him. He tried to fly away but Jafar grabbed his tail. "Come on, you're the genie. I don't want-" He was cut off as he and Jafar went down into the lamp. Then all was silent.

"Itty bitty living space." Al said and we all sighed with relief.

"Al, you little genius you!" Genie rubbed Al's head. He glanced around at everyone and then in a snap of his fingers, he made everything go back to normal. Abu was turned back to a monkey, Carpet was sewn back together, Rajah was now a normal sized tiger, I was released from the pillar, and the Sultan and Jasmine were put in their usual garb. The palace was put back and the sun even came out to celebrate the defeat of Jafar. All seemed well in the world, but I knew it wasn't just yet. There were things to do first.

I came up to Al who was holding the lamp and he hugged me, being careful of my back which was throbbing now.

"I'm so sorry, Alaric." He said and stroked my hair. "I never meant to hurt you."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "I'm just glad you're still here, big brother." Al laughed and hugged me again, but I pushed at him. "Not to tight, okay?" Al frowned.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and grabbed my arm turning me around so he could lift up my vest.

"Al, don't."

I heard Al take in deep breath. "Jafar did this? What about all these bruises?" I remained silent. "Alaric."

"I'm fine, now cut it out. People are looking." I pulled away from him, keeping my eyes averted away from Jasmine and the Sultan who were looking at me sadly. I didn't want their pity.

"So is he really in there?" I asked, nodding at the lamp in Al's hand and he nodded.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Jafar's voice snarled suddenly and I jumped. Al lifted the lamp with a grin. I grinned too when I realized where the voice had come from.

"Oh, shut up you moron!" Iago shouted and I smirked. _Guess he should have listened to me._

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Jafar retorted and I shook my head.

Genie came over to us with a smile. "Allow me." He said and he lifted the lamp from Al's hands. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders out to chill him out!" He then wound up as if to throw it, but instead he put it flat on his palm and flicked it. Jafar and Iago were still yelling as the lamp flew out of sight and I sighed with relief as it landed somewhere far away in a blast of magic.

Jasmine came up to Al and I smiled at her before going to sit on the balcony railing to give them some space. Al took her hands, a sadness in his eyes. I sighed knowing what was coming and I had to look away from them for a moment. It wasn't fair, but then again when was life fair? Why should we get to be the exception to that? Why should I?

"Jasmine," Al began. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

Jasmine smiled just as sadly. "I know why you did." She answered, lovingly. I smiled, I knew she'd understand. I turned my face towards the city of Agrabah. This was the end of our charade, the fantasy was over. We had to go back to the streets, but I didn't want that for Al. Not when he had come so far. Carpet patted my head and I grinned at him. At least we had a new friend to come with us. "Alaric told me." I turned back around in shock and Al and everyone else was grinning at me, gratefulness and awe practically oozing from them all and I felt my face redden at the attention. Jasmine smiled softly at me before turning back to Al.

"I guess this…is goodbye?" Al asked and Jasmine looked like she wanted to cry. I heard a sniff and saw Genie peering around the side of the palace. His eyes were filled with tears too.

"Oh, that stupid law!" Jasmine said in frustration. "This isn't fair, I love you." She said and I watched Al as he was about to let go of the love of his life. Poor Al.

"Al, no problem." Genie said coming up to them. Carpet and I looked at each other and then back at the group. "You still got one wish left. Just say the word and you and Rick are princes again." He would give up his freedom for Al? That made me frown.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" I asked, hopping off the railing. Carpet trailed behind me. "You can't give that up. Not for this."

Genie shrugged like he didn't care and it made me feel extremely unhappy. If Genie would be forced back into the lamp…that would be the most horrible thing in the world that could happen. "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." He pushed Al and Jasmine together and then stood behind her. "Al, you're never going to find another girl like her in a million years. Trust me I know I've looked." Al looked at me and I shook my head. Genie deserves to be free. We both knew that.

"Jasmine, I do love you." Al began, stroking her face lovingly. "But I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." She said and he let go of her. I sighed. I knew it was the right thing, but they were in love. It made me wish I could do something to make sure they ended up together.

Al turned around, lamp in hand. "Genie, I wish for your freedom." He said and we both turned to Genie. He apparently hadn't heard Al say anything past "I wish". He instead, cracked his knuckles and then pushed up his 'sleeves' readying himself for magic.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?" Genie looked shocked and I grinned. Al held up Genie's lamp like an offering.

"Genie, you're free." He said softly.

The lamp floated into the air out of Al's hands and bright lights started to swirl around Genie. A bright flash of magical light blinded us and when it was gone Genie was left standing there his golden cuffs gone and the lamp clattered to the ground at my feet. Al picked it up and, grinning, held it out to a stunned Genie. He took it and looked at it in disbelief.

"I'm free, I'm free." He muttered, an uncertain giddiness to his voice. This was probably the best thing to ever happen to him hands down. I startled out of my thoughts when Genie turned and wildly thrust the lamp into my hands. "Here shorty, quick, quick, wish for something outrageous! Say I want the 'Nile'. Wish for the Nile. Try that!" Wide eyed at his sudden earnest expression, I tried to open my mouth.

"I-I wish for the Nile." I finally stuttered and then Genie got in my face.

"NO WAY!" He shouted in laughter and Al caught me as I fell back in shock. It wasn't that I didn't understand what had just happened, but he was really hyper! I really couldn't blame him though. I looked up at Al and he grinned down at me before pushing me onto my feet.

"Oh does that feel good!" Genie hollered and he bounced around the balcony happily. "I'm free! I'm free at last!" Although he was happy, I was suddenly hit with the reality that Genie would leave now. I had grown rather fond of him being around and I selfishly didn't want him to go. I instantly pushed that thought back. Who was I be so self-centered? Genie was finally free to do as he pleased. Why would he want to hang around with us?

Genie was suddenly packing a bag and I smiled a bit. I really would miss that blue guy, but at least he was happy.

"I'm hittin' the road! I'm off to the see the world! I'm-" Genie trailed off looking at me and Al.

"Genie, I'm-I'm going to miss you…" Al said, running a hand through his hair.

Genie sniffed and lowered to pull my brother into a hug. "Me too, Al." He hugged Al and then turned to me, hesitant. I didn't hesitate to fling my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He didn't hesitate to hug me back though, surprise radiating with the hug as he carefully held me.

"I'm gonna miss you, Genie." I murmured.

"I'll miss you too, shorty." He pulled back and got on one knee, taking my shoulders. "Don't let anyone tell you're not good enough, hear me?" I nodded and he smiled. "You're not a jinx."

I shifted a bit. "Don't, uh, forget about us out there in the big world."

Genie shook his head. "I don't think that's possible. There isn't any other kid out there like you. I would never forget about you or Al." I hugged him again and he hugged me back. "You get rested and healed up, okay?" He said, talking about my bruises and whip marks. I nodded and he smiled. "You are a great kid, you know that? I promise I'll come back." I grinned when he ruffled my hair. "Stay out of trouble."

"Al, I think he's talking to you." Al rolled his eyes and shoved my head away. Genie snickered.

"And no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me. Both of you." He said smiling at us.

"That's right." The Sultan spoke up and I jumped forgetting he was there. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned." He said to Al, a smile on his face. "It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked wondering what he was getting at. We all were for that matter.

"Well am I sultan or am I sultan?" He chuckled. "From now on the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Jasmine smiled and ran towards Al, who caught her and spun her around happily.

"Him!" She shouted and he set her on her feet and she snuggled into my brother's arms. "I choose…I choose _you_ , Aladdin." He laughed lightly.

"Call me, Al." He murmured and Carpet covered my eyes as they moved in to kiss. I laughed and then Genie suddenly pulled us all together into a huge bone crushing hug.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug." I smirked as Abu screeched next to me, not liking this at all. "Mind if I kiss the monkey? Ack! Hairball!" He set us down and Abu spat in disgust. Genie took a deep breath ready to depart. "Well, can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here!" He started to fly off and he turned and called out to us as we watched him.

"Bye, bye you crazy lovebirds! Short man, stay outta trouble! I mean it!" I scowled and Al snickered. "Hey, Rugman ciao! I'm history! No I'm mythology! Oh, I don't care what I am! I'm free!"

"Bye, Genie!" I yelled waving wildly. "Come back really soon!" He saluted me and took off until I couldn't see him anymore.

Silence filled the air and I turned around. Now came the big question. What happens now? The Sultan looked at Al and me. I think he was still assessing that we really weren't princes. I looked away from him, unable to face the judgement I expected to see upon his face. Jasmine wanted to marry Aladdin and the Sultan had changed the law, but…things could still go sour for us. Or for me anyway.

"Perhaps we should head inside now. I'd like to make sure that all of Jafar's evil work has really been undone." The Sultan said and we headed into the palace to help clean up things that Jafar had left behind. Razoul met us in the doorway and I flinched back unable to help it. He gave me a pained expression, looking uncomfortable and Al frowned, putting a protective arm around my shoulders. He didn't know why I flinched, but I wasn't about to get into just then.

* * *

I sat next to Rajah in the garden later that evening, petting his head as he purred happily, my knees against my chest and my back against the water fountain. It had been a few hours since Genie had left and…things were still awkward. Al and Jasmine weren't sure how to talk to one another and I was pretty sure the Sultan was avoiding us and I was avoiding him and the guards. Though the short ruler seemed to have forgiven us for our charade, I had a feeling he was still a bit peeved at being deceived and I didn't really blame him.

I was also hiding because the truth about what Jafar had done to be came about. I had exited the room when things got a little heated between Al and Rasoul and honestly didn't want to see how it ended. Especially since Al blurted that I had been hit before. After that I just wanted to go back to the marketplace.

The sun was starting to set now, casting long shadows across the grass and my stomach alerted me to the fact that I hadn't eaten all day which just worsened my depressed mood.

Rajah looked at me funnily and I smiled. "Sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry." He nudged my knee with his head and I stroked his head again.

"Alaric?" Al called from the palace steps. "Rick, are you out here?"

I heaved a sigh. I couldn't just _not_ answer like I wanted too. "Over here." I muttered reluctantly.

He found me and sighed with relief. " _There_ you are. I've been looking for you." He came over and sat on the edge of the water fountain. "What have you been doing? I thought you had decided to run away." He smirked slightly at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sitting." I replied. "…So…did you tell them?"

"Alaric," He began and then shook his head. "You…You don't have to hide out here."

I frowned and rested my chin on my knees. "What did they say?"

Al sighed. "They were upset about it, but I didn't tell them everything. I thought you could that when you were ready to talk to them about it."

"Thanks." I murmured and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rick, you deserve a better apology than the one I gave before. You were right about this whole thing."

"You're in love, Al. Guess that makes you do crazy things."

Al rolled his eyes, a lightness in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway…I'm really sorry. You've been nothing but supportive to me and I…I _never_ should have said what I did no matter how angry I got. It was just…Rick, that whole situation scared me. First you go and talk about leaving me here _alone_ and then you start in about how you were going to write _letters_ to me. _Letters_ , Rick."

"And what exactly was so bad about that idea?" I asked, looking up at him with a frown. "It might not have been an _ideal_ ," I rolled my eyes. "But it would have worked for a while."

"But _you_ still wouldn't have been here. I meant what I said the other night. You are the reason I ever made it this far. Thank you."

"I didn't do much, but you're welcome anyway." Al moved so that he was sitting next to me and we looked up at the darkening sky. We could make out a few stars overhead. "Did you and Jasmine and the Sultan talk?"

"Yeah. The Sultan is giving us rooms in the palace. We can come and go as we please."

"Us?"

Al paused and looked down at me. "Yes. Us as in me and _you_." I frowned.

"But-"

"But what?"

"I'm not marrying her. You are. Why do I need to be here?"

"Alaric." Al said sharply. "Don't say that. I want you here with me. They want you here." Confused I looked at him.

"They do?"

"Yes, of course they do." He sighed. "I know this is going to take some getting used to, Rick, but…Jasmine and the Sultan both adore you."

I looked away from him. "Until they find out about me." Al sighed and I decided to drop it for now.

"What does that mean exactly? To come and go as we please?"

"It means, we don't have to live in the hovel _all_ the time. Just whenever we feel like it. I mean you know we're not exactly used to living like this."

I nodded. "I don't think Razoul will like us going in and out, but okay."

Al snorted. "Yeah, he definitely still doesn't like us."

"I don't know about this, Al." I said softly and he looked at me. "I mean…all of our lives we've lived out there in the Marketplace… And all their lives they've lived in our hovel, our house… We could still get our heads chopped off."

"Would you stop being paranoid? You're driving me crazy with that! No one in the palace is going to come after you with an axe!"

"How do you know?" I questioned with a frown. "Not only did we deceive the royals, but all the people that work for them! The cooks, the maids, the servants that cleaned up after us daily! What about all them? And Razoul and the other guards. They hated us before there's no telling how much they hate us now."

Al rolled his eyes. "Alaric, calm down. None of the servants are out to get you. If you had bothered to come inside earlier you would have heard me make an apology to them from both of us."

"You did?"

He nodded. "I knew you still felt bad about it and I explained what had gone on. None of them hate you, Alaric."

"The guards still do."

"That's true, but you know that they don't like anyone. Besides the Sultan made it clear that we are off limits as long as we don't steal anymore."

I felt better knowing that. "So, uh, when's the big wedding?"

"Not for a while." Al sighed sounding relieved. "Jasmine and I want to get to know each other better. So maybe in year or so." Al tossed his arm around me. "And you are going to be here with me every step of the way."

I looked up at him. "What? Really?"

"You're my little brother, Rick. Where I go, you go." He stood up then. "Dinner will be ready soon. Are you coming?"

"Maybe, later."

"Alaric…"

I shook my head. "I believe what you said, but I…I still don't know what to do."

"About what, Rick?"

"About…well, everything I've done."

"What are you talking about _now_?"

"He may have forgiven _you_ , but what about me? I…I kinda duped him."

"What? When?"

"The _painting_ , Al." I rolled my eyes. "He thought he was putting up art from a prince, but instead it was from me. A lowly street rat. A jinx. I've embarrassed him and the Royal Painter. I doubt either of them wants to talk to me anymore and I don't blame them."

"Alaric, what did I tell you about calling yourself that? You are not a jinx. As for the Sultan…"

"Forget it." I stood up and sighed, giving Rajah one more pat on the head. "I'm going for a walk."

"Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"Nah." I muttered and left my brother in the garden.

* * *

"I've said it before. It's still a very nice painting." Jasmine said and I jumped. She was standing behind me, casually observing my art. "Do you often stare at your own work?" She teased and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch.

"I was just wondering why it's still here."

She frowned. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it? All that boasting about the prince with the magic brush is a lie."

"It's still art. Doesn't matter where it came from."

I frowned at the painting. "So you say, but when it really boils down to it…What would be your answer?"

"To what?"

"To who painted it? Farid or Alaric?"

Jasmine finally understood what I was getting at. "It may be a bit unorthodox I'll admit…" She said slowly. "We've never had someone from the streets draw for us before and we display it. In fact, I don't know of any kingdoms that have. But," She smiled at me. "It's beautiful no matter who drew it. And my father feels the same way. Farid and Alaric are the same. We would be proud to tell people it was you."

"Not really." I argued. "We're not the same. Farid…He didn't have to worry about upsetting the balance of things."

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't understand you. Sometimes you act older than you are. The way you say things I mean."

I shrugged. "I've always been that way I guess."

"Do they still hurt?" She said softly and I knew what she was referring too.

"No." I told her. "It's fine." There was no need to worry her about the pain I still got just from doing nothing.

Jasmine sighed. "Aladdin told us that you might not come down to eat so I came to get you."

"Tattletale." I muttered and she stifled a few giggles. "I…I hope you don't think I don't like you or the Sultan." I said, feeling a bit guilty about how it must have looked when I hadn't shown up to eat with everyone else.

"I don't and neither does father." She held her hand out to me. "You don't have to be afraid of us, Alaric. We won't hurt you."

I nodded. "Yeah…but I hurt you in a way."

"Then let's all start over. Tell us more about who Alaric is. I'll bet he's not much different than Farid."

I smiled at her and took her hand. "Okay, but you'd be wrong." I hoped that this dinner would go better than the previous one we had had. At least there would be no creepy Vizier staring at Al and me. It would give Al and me an opportunity to redo our introductions with the Sultan.

* * *

The dinner went smoothly. The Sultan had been delighted and not angry like I had imagined him to be. We told him how we even came to find Genie and the whole story had him looking at us like a small wide eyed child.

Of course we didn't tell him and Jasmine _everything_. Al was the only one who knew all the details about my whole past. Jasmine and the Sultan both sensed something we were holding back, but they never asked and I was glad. I didn't want to tell them about the Freak Show and see the look on their faces. I think Al understood. It would be better to wait until we know them better before I say anything about that.

I was in my new room currently, sprawled across my bed and gazing out the window into the night sky. Al had taken Jasmine out on Carpet for a romantic night ride among the stars, so I was alone with my thoughts. I felt a hand on me and looked over to see Abu. He was looking at me sadly, chattering lowly.

"I'm okay, Abu." I told him. "I'm just a little tired." Abu started to argue with me when he caught sight of something. I felt something cold nudge my hand and looked over to see Rajah in my face. The tiger licked my face and I laughed.

"Ick! Cut it out!" I said giving the tiger a shove. It didn't do much good and he only purred in response. "Abu, relax!" I shouted as the monkey clung to my arm in a death grip. He was cutting off my blood circulation. "Rajah wouldn't eat you. Would you Rajah?" I started to pet him and he purred loudly nudging my hand. "Who's a good kitty?" He purred again and then he gripped the pillow I was lying on. I rolled my eyes, thinking he was playing with me.

"Oh!" I shouted suddenly as he jerked it out from under me. My face hit the bed and I looked up with a frown. "Hey! What's the big idea!" The tiger then promptly took off running with my pillow. I leapt from the bed and took off after him.

"Come back here!" I hollered my voice echoing off the walls. Rajah, being a tiger, was much faster and I soon lost him in one of the hallways I had chased him down. Abu caught to me and I sighed. "Well there goes that pillow."

"Having trouble, my boy?" A voice chuckled and I looked behind me to see the Sultan standing in the doorway to the library. He chuckled again at my expression. "Are you busy?"

"Well, now I'm not." I said glaring down the hall. "Thanks to that cat. He stole my pillow."

"Would you like to come in?" He motioned for me to follow. Abu jumped to my shoulder and we went inside. The Sultan went to a wide couch and sat. He waved me over and patted the seat next to him. I sat down hesitantly, wondering what he wanted from me. He saw my expression.

"Don't worry, my boy. I'm not about to yell at you."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, your highness. I just get a little cautious about people."

"I see." He stated and then smiled. "My daughter told me you enjoyed reading."

"Yes, your highness." I admitted. "I do."

He smiled. "That's a good thing." He looked up at my painting. "She told me about what you said to her earlier…"

"I hope you're not offended by it."

"Not at all. I do enjoy your painting though. In fact I was wondering if you would do another."

I looked at him in shock. "Really? You mean…you _want_ me to paint more?"

He chuckled. "Of course! An artist's work should be appreciated. Did you know that my royal painter came from similar backgrounds?"

"No, sir. You mean he wasn't always in the palace?"

"He used to live in the streets much like you and Aladdin. Then one day, the young ruler of Agrabah came by and saw his work. He admired it so much that he paid quite a bit of money for it. The painting was so well loved that the very next day, the Sultan went back out and offered the man a job."

"You?" I guessed and he nodded.

"I gave him a job and he's done it all these long years."

"So…he's not mad at me for lying to him?"

He chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes. "I think he knew all along. He didn't act surprised when the news reached him."

"Oh." I said and smiled slightly.

He recommended a few books for me to read and then we sat in a peaceful silence reading quietly. After a while he started to drift off to sleep.

"Um, your highness?" I said and he woke up with a snort. His snoring had gotten extremely loud.

"Oh, dear." He said. "Where am I?"

I laughed. "In the library."

"Oh, well, I suppose I better go to bed now." He said with a chuckle and I followed him to the door.

"Good night your highness." I said and Abu chattered at the Sultan. The little monkey had fallen asleep too.

"Goodnight to you both." He said with a laugh and he went down the hall.

We started off too and then I found Rajah waiting outside my room. He had the pillow in his mouth. "Give that here you!" I said pulling it from his grip.

"Ick, gross!" I hollered as I held the now dripping wet pillow. I heard Al talking down the hall and quickly went into his room. Not wanting to have the wet pillow I swapped it with one of Al's and ran for it. I slipped into my room and jumped into bed. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep when he opened the door to look in at me. I heard the door click shut and waited. For a few minutes, there was silence and I almost drifted off to sleep.

"Alaric!" Al said loudly with accusation dripping into his voice. My eyes flew open and I smirked as my door was suddenly slung open. I rolled over to look at him. In his hand he held the pillow.

"Why is my pillow wet? And why does it smell funny?!" He demanded and I ended up bursting out in laughter. My brother rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow aside.

"Goodnight, Al…"

"Goodnight, Alaric." He said through clenched teeth and I laughed some more. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Sure you will." I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes fondly before shutting my door. I rolled back over to get some sleep and hoped that our life here in the palace would turn into something good. Hopefully, nothing else bad would happen.

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
